The Millenia
by UmiMegami
Summary: When a cold cruel pharoah rules Egypt, Yugi and his friends defend the citizens by the name the Millenia. But what happens when Jou and Yugi are captured by Yami and the High Priest? Longer sum inside Y/Y S/J
1. Egypt's darkest hour, brightest light

The Millenia  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone!! This is an Ancient Egypt fic that I created a while ago, but didn't post up.  
  
Full summary: Yugi and his friends are called the Millenia, defending Egypt while a cold cruel pharoah rules them. But when Yugi and Jou are captured by the High Priest and the pharoah, what dangers await them? Or will they change the pharoah and the High Priest's cold cruel ways?  
  
Special Note: I'm changing these two names in this fic:  
Teana=Anzu/Tea  
Jono=Jou (but the characters will call him Jou)  
  
Warning: This is a Yami/Yugi AND a Seto/Jou fic, and it has YAOI!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the new names 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 1: Egypt's darkest hour, the people's brightest hope  
  
Egypt. On the outside of it; grand pyramids, golden sand, villages, and the Nile. But to the native's eye: the pyramids hold ashes of condemned people; who died for no cause, the golden sand hid crimson blood of fallen soldiers and slaughtered villagers, the villages were often attacked at the crack of dawn leaving nothing left, and the Nile secretly carried sadness to those who are still alive.  
  
The pharoah of Egypt was the people's worst fear. He had the mightiest power of all Egypt, and he used it. He let his guards do whatever they please, executed innocent people who did nothing but live, and broke anyone whom caught his eye. His crown of red, black, and golden hair was easily recognized around. His crimson eyes were feared, for they showed no mercy, no compassion, no love. His true name? Darkness itself. Yami.  
  
His only friend was the High Priest. The High Priest had cold colbat eyes that pierced into your very soul, but like the pharoah, the High Priest didn't care about anyone. His cold demeaner made him hated around Egypt. His hair was often hidden under a High Priest's turban, but many people say his hair is chestnut brown. His name? Seto.  
  
Egypt had one light to hang on to though, and that light was coming today.  
  
Not far from the palace, a large group of children, from 10 to 18, kneeled in front of the pharoah. The pharoah was picking a pleasure slave. The children whimpered and cried, while the guards kicked them and harshly told them to be quiet. The pharoah turned to his High Priest.  
  
"These children don't look appealing to me. What should we do with them?" he coldly asked in a rich voice. The High Priest smirked. "Kill them, of course." he replied. The children nearest to the pharoah heard him and started to fear him even more. Unaware to anyone, a pair of honey eyes were glaring at the High Priest. Near him was another pair of eyes. Violet, innocent, and staring at the pharaoh.  
  
"When should we attack, Jou?" whispered the boy with violet orbs. "Not now Yugi. Just a little more." replied Jou. He then turned to three other people behind Yugi. "You guys ready?" he whispered.  
  
A white-haired boy with chocolate eyes, a brunette girl with aquamarine eyes, and a brown-haired brown-eyed boy with a unique hairstyle all nodded. Jou gave them a thumbs-up and watched the scene for the right move.  
  
Seto turned to face the crowd. "Children, the pharoah has chosen none of you. He has decided to send you to a better place. Rise." he commanded. Seto then motioned the guards.  
  
The children rose, unaware of what will happen. "Kill them." the High Priest ordered. The children screamed and cried when the guards came toward them.  
  
"Now!" shouted a voice. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. Jou stood in the middle, with the brunette and the brown-haired boy on his left, and Yugi and the white-haired boy on his right. "Deal with us first!" shouted Jou. Soon, the five youths spread out. Jou took out a sword, the brown-haired boy took out a rod, the brunette took out two golden sais (a/n You know the ones Rafeal from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fights with), the albino got out two chucks (a/n they're two sticks connected with a chain), and Yugi went into fighting position. (a/n For outfit imagining, just imagine what regular Egyptian girls and boys wear, k?)  
  
Jou swang his sword, killing 20 guards with 10 blows. "Honda! Are you still alive?" he yelled at his friend. The pointed brown haired boy looked at Jou. "Yeah I am!" he shouted. Honda then saw 5 guards coming at him. He spun his rod into the air, and threw it. The rod hit the soldiers' heads, knocking them unconscious. "Man, I'm good." he sadi to himself.  
  
The brunette was leading the children to safety. "Okay, follow me." she commanded. Suddenly, 3 guards stood in front of her. "You ain't going anywhere missy." said one of them. The brunette smirked. "Nobody bosses me around." she retorted. The guards came charging after her with their long spears. The brunette took out her sais and blocked their attacks. She pushed the guards with her strength, knocking them on the ground. "Okay guys, we can go ahead." she told the children. "What's your name?" asked one of the children. The brunette turned to to look at them. "Teana." she answered.  
  
As the children and Teana were passing by the guards, 2 of them started rising up. Teana glared at them, then slit their throats with her sais. The 3rd one grabbed a kid's ankle. The child started screaming. Suddenly, the albino threw a chuck at the guards head, knocking him unconscious. Teana laughed. "Ryou, always here to save the day." Ryou chuckled. "No, that's usually Yugi or Jou." he said.  
  
Yugi had 7 guards to deal with. But he wasn't scared. The guards all thrusted their spears at him. Yugi jumped and started kicking in the air, knocking all 7 out eventually. Suudenly, a hand grasped Yugi's arm. "Stop right there!" commanded a rich voice. Yugi turned. It was the pharoah! Yugi punched the pharoah, making his jaw bleed. Yami immediately let go of Yugi's arm.  
  
"Yugi! Are you okay?" asked Jou, running to him. "I'm fine." Yugi replied. Jou nodded. "Great. We have to get out of here!" he said. Yugi nodded and ran behind Jou. Jou turned around and saw High Priest Seto looking at him. But it wasn't a look of hate. More like lust. That scared Jou, so he looked away.  
  
The children and the Millenia reached an oasis just outside of town. "Who are you guys?" asked a child. "We're the Millenia. We help people get to safety." said Honda, carrying a heavy bag. Teana turned to face the group. "This is Malik. He will take you all to Rome, where a friend of ours named Mai will give you clothes, food, etc. for you to travel to other countries. Come back to Egypt when it's safe." she instructed. Malik gave the children a salute.  
  
Malik had tanned skin, lavender eyes, and light golden hair. He was wearing a black cloak. "Come on to my ship." he said. The ship was disguised as a sailing ship, but was enormous! The sails were gold, and the ship was made entirely of wood.  
  
The children climbed aboard Malik's ship. All the children waved goodbye to the 5 youths, as the ship sailed off the private route on the Nile.  
  
Meanwhile, the group returned to their home in the oasis. There was a well, one house, and a gate that led to a small glade in the oasis. The 5 entered the house, where an auburned hair girl was waiting for them. "Hi everyone! I'm glad you made it all safe!" she greeted. Jou smiled. "Hey sis." he greeted. Everyone greeted Jou's sister in their own way. "Hey Honda? What's in the bag?" asked Jou's sister. Honda smiled. "Food to last us a few weeks Shizuka." he grinned, then threw the bag down.  
  
Inside the bag was fish, bread, meat, fruits, grains, and other things. Everyone was happy. "I'll start cooking!" said Shizuka. While everyone started cheering, Yugi stepped out. He went through the gate and entered the glade. He sat down on a rock and began to think.  
  
He remembered how the group got started. He and Jou were both abandoned when they were kids. Yugi found Jou and Shizuka rooting around for something to eat. He took them in and showed them the oasis. Jou told Yugi that if they were going to live in peace, they might as well learn how to fight. So Jou and Yugi trained for hours on end, while Shizuka helped take care of them.  
  
Jou found Honda getting beaten up by guards all because he was starving. Jou defended Honda and defeated the guards. Honda, in his gratitude, told Jou that he'll always watch Jou's back. If he broke this promise, Jou had the right to kill him. Jou then showed Honda the oasis and Yugi, Shizuka, and Jou took him in and trained him.  
  
While Yugi was walking around town, he saw Ryou curled up in a ball in an alley. He walked up to him and asked what's wrong. Ryou said something Yugi will never forget: "He is after my blood" Yugi immediately took Ryou in and trained him to fight. Ryou, in his thanks, offered Yugi pieces of advice when he needed it. Yugi was happy about that.  
  
Teana was the last to join the group. She was running away from her abusive master, and ran into Yugi and everyone. She begged for them to take her in, and Yugi, being Yugi, took Teana in. He was surprised to know that Teana already knew how to fight, she just wasn't allowed to. Teana's former master found her and she killed him. Teana always defended anyone who needed help.  
  
Yugi just sat there, remembering how the group came together, when Jou sat down beside him. "Hey Yugi. Thinking again?" he asked. "Yeah. Just remembering how the group got started." he sighed. Jou smiled. "I remember. I still can't thank you enough for taking me and Shizuka in."  
  
"I can't thank you enough for encouraging me to defend myself." Jou looked at Yugi. "Well, you still deserve all the credit buddy. If it wasn't for you, most of us wouldn't even be here. You're the true leader in this group." he told Yugi, patting his back.  
  
Yugi smiled. "But I don't remember how we came up with the name Millenia." he chuckled. Jou laughed. "You told me that Egypt will be safe in the next millenia. Ever since then, we've always called ourselves the Millenia." Yugi smiled. He then looked at his friend. Jou had a thinking expression on his face.  
  
"Jou? Are you okay?" asked Yugi. Jou shook his head. "No, before we ran off. I saw the High Priest look at me. That look scared me. I'm afraid to go back." he confessed. Yugi shook his head. "If any of us has to be afraid to go back, it should be me. I punched the pharoah, made him shed his own blood. I'll be executed if I step one foot back into that town!" Jou shook his head.  
  
"No you won't. You'll find a way to block the executioner's axe and put him under before I blink!" Both Yugi and Jou laughed. "It's true!" said Jou. Shizuka then appeared. "There you are! Come on, dinner's ready!" she said. Jou and Yugi got up and went inside the house.  
  
Meanwhile, at the palace, Yami's jaw had some ointment and herbs rubbed on it, to help the bleeding and swelling stop. But Yami could still speak. He and High Priest Seto were talking in the throne room. "The 5 people who defeated our guards, who are they?" asked the pharoah.  
  
"They're called the Millenia. People in the towns say that they defend Egypt from the darkness." Seto explained. Yami smirked. "So they like to play Hero, huh?" Seto turned to look at his ruler. "How are we going to deal with them, Yami?" he asked, him being the only one to call the pharoah by his true name. "I still need a pleasure slave, my High Priest." he slyly reminded. "So, you want them to be your pleasure slaves?" asked Seto. "Not all, just one. The boy who hit me. He looks a lot like me. Plus, he has will and fire flowing through those innocent veins. I want him." he hissed. Seto smirked, looking away.  
  
"That blond boy, the one with the sword, he amuses me. He's like a dog with no master. I want to be his master." said Seto. He then turned to face Yami again.. "How are we going to capture them? They are clever and agile." he stated. Yami chuckled. "Simple. We'll pretend to pick another pleasure slave. They'll come to rescue the villagers. And when they come, our toys will come too." Seto chuckled.  
  
Back at the oasis, Everyone was sitting in a circle. "Okay, everyone, now we have to free all the pharoah's slaves. Even the ones in the palace. How should we do it?" asked Yugi. "But Yugi, the pharoah will still need a pleasure slave. He might do what he did today again tomorrow. So we'll have to rescue the ones being presented, then go after the ones in the palace." stated Honda.  
  
"Okay, so Teana and Ryou, you will help the presenters. Honda, you will go to the dungeons, kitchens, bedrooms, anywhere slaves will be. Jou and I will hold off the guards in the palace. Fight whoever's in your way, but try not to kill them." Yugi commanded. "Unless you have no choice." added Teana. "Yugi, Jou, there are a lot of guards in the palace. Including the High Priest and the pharoah himself. Do you think you can do it?" asked Ryou worriedly. Jou and Yugi looked at each other, then at Ryou.  
  
"Of course we can, Ryou. We'll be all right. Just get all the slaves out of there and Yugi and I will take care of rest." Jou answered in a confident voice. "Just make it home safe, k?" said Shizuka. Everyone turned to her and nodded.  
  
The sun set, cooling Egypt and bringing mystique into the air. While everyone else slept, Yugi was in the glade, practicing his skills. (a/n In case you haven't figured it out yet, Yugi does martial arts) Yugi punched, kicked, and spun in the air gracefully, creating fake opponents in his mind. Yugi then walked over to a tree. Yugi swung his body and kicked the tree, causing it to snap and fall. "Ahem." said a voice.  
  
Yugi turned around and saw Shizuka with a shawl wrapped over her shoulders. Her Egyptian dress fluttered slightly in the air. "You really need to sleep, Yugi." she scolded. Yugi smiled, then turned away from his friend. "I can't right now, Shizuka. I keep feeling like something bad will happen on the mission." he confessed. Shizuka sighed, then walked over to Yugi.  
  
"Nothing bad will happen, but if it does, all of you will get over it." she reassured. Yugi sat down on a rock, then turned to face the auburned haired girl. "Thanks." he replied. Shizuka smiled, then sat down beside him. "I wish I could go with you, but someone has to stay here and help Malik prepare the ship." she sighed. Yugi chuckled. "Your brother will kill me if I even tried to ask if you could come. Don't get me wrong, I would love for you to come, I just want to respect your brother's wishes." Shizuka smiled. "I know. I understand." she answered. She then put her hand on Yugi's. (a/n No people, it's Yami/Yugi in the story!) "Now, get some sleep." she ordered. Yugi chuckled and got up with her.  
  
"Okay, I will." he replied. The two walked together to the small house to get some well needed rest. yugi closed the door while Shizuka went to her small bed. Yugi climbed into his bed, looked at everybody's peaceful faces, then fell into his own silver slumber.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
That has got to be the LONGEST chapter I have ever written. Whew!! I'm glad though, that I finally got it started. Yes, this is only a chapter. More is coming, but only if I get some REVIEWS!! ^_^ 


	2. Going with the plan, and consequences

The Millenia  
  
Author's Note: I made a small summer resolution to update my stories more often, so I'm trying to fulfill that.  
  
Special thanks: EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY!! YOU RULE NO MATTER WHAT PEOPLE SAY!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 2: Going with the plan, and consequences  
  
The sun rose over Egypt, signaling another new day. But for the Egyptians, another day full of fear and blood. At the oasis, Yugi woke up. He opened his enchanting violet orbs and sat up his petite body. Jou woke up seconds later. He yawned loudly, then stretched his slender but strong arms. "Hey Yugi." the blond greeted, softly so not to wake everyone else. "Good morning Jou." replied his tri-colored friend. Honda and Ryou woke up, sleepy but awake. "Good morning you two." said Yugi. Ryou mumbled a good morning while Honda just waved. Jou chuckled at Honda's morning welcome, then turned to Shizuka's bed.  
  
Both her bed and Teana's were empty. "Hey, do you guys know where the ladies went?" asked Jou. All three shook their heads. Suddenly, Teana and Shizuka came in, carrying water from the well. "Well, glad to see you 4 up." greeted Teana. Jou shook his head. "I'll wash the fruit, then we'll have some breakfast." said Shizuka. Everyone agreed. Soon, the 6 friends gather around the kitchen area and started helping out.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the glorious but deadly palace, Yami dressed into Egyptian silk and gold, then turned to his High Priest. "Are you ready?" he demanded. Seto nodded. Yami smirked, then he and Seto headed to the platform facing the kngdom. (a/n I forgot to tell you this, Yami and Seto were on a platform with steps on the last chapter, so that's where they're going)  
  
At the oasis, everyone has finished eating. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. "I'll get it." Shizuka confirmed. Shizuka opened the wooden door and saw Malik there. "Hi Malik. What's going on at the town?" asked Shizuka. "The pharoah is gathering more children for a pleasure slave again. You guys have to get there now." he warned. Honda then took out five light brown hooded cloaks. "Thanks for letting us know, Malik. Get the ship ready." he ordered. Malik bowed, then left. Shizuka closed the door. (a/n In the last chapter, the gang was wearing cloaks too. They just took them off when they were fighting. ^_^) Everyone packed their weapons, hid them within their cloaks, and got ready. Yugi put on his cloak and immediately put on his hood. "Let's go." he said. Everyone was standing behind him and nodded in confidence.  
  
When the group got to town, everything was silent. Dead bodies were found everywhere. Like death's kingdom, only here in reality. "Where is everyone?" asked Ryou. Suddenly, a young woman ran out of a house, crying and hiding her face. She ran into Honda ans honda gathered her into his arms. "Miss, calm down. What happened here?" he gently asked. The woman stopped crying a little bit, then looked up at him. "They killed my husband and took away my daughter!! Guards came here, looking for children. They killed anyone who resisted or tried to hide. My husband told me to distract them while he and my daughter ran. I tried, I really tried, but they found them and they slit my husband's throat and took away my daughter. One guard held me back while they dragged her away. They took many of the other children too, and killed the parents!!" she sobbed, and she resumed crying. Honda comforted her, saying any kind words that came to his head.  
  
"Don't worry ma'am. We'll rescue your daughter." he boldly stated. She looked up at him. "Are you 5 the Millenia?" she asked. Yugi nodded. She smiled. "The people here often spoke of you. Calling you angels sent from Ra himself. Please rescue the children." she pleaded. "Leave it to us!" said Jou. The group then walked off, while the young woman waved goodbye to them.  
  
At the platform, the children were all kneeling to the pharoah. This time the children seemed to only reach 13 to 16, and were more quiet then the last group. "These children are already broken. They're useless." hissed the pharoah. Seto looked at the children, then he looked at the horizon. He frowned, then turned to the pharoah. "When will they be here?" he hissed quietly, only for Yami to hear. Yami smirked. "They'll be here Seto. Don't worry." The pharoah snapped his fingers, and about 40 guards came to him. "With a little help from my guards." he snickered. Yami then got up and entered the palace.  
  
Hiding in the same place, Jou looked at the group. "You all remember your jobs?" he whispered. Everyone nodded, discarding their robes. "Okay, on my mark." "The mighty pharoah has chosen none of you. He will send you all to a higher place!!" Seto announced to the children. Seto turned the guards. "Kill them." he ordered. The guards charged after the children, while the children screamed. "Hey Mr. High Priest!" shouted a voice. Everyone stopped and turned to the voice. Jou was standing in the middle, with everyone in the same positions as yesterday. "You think slaughtering children is right? Guess again, you bastard!!" Everyone took out their weapons and got ready to fight.  
  
Seto smirked at the blond haired boy. "Try this on for size." he retorted. The guards all focused their attention on the Millenia. "Capture them. They'll make pleasant slaves for the pharoah." he ordered. "Go!" shouted Jou. Soon the Millenia and the guards charged at each other. Teana got to the front and blocked their weapons with her golden sias. "Yugi! Jou! Get moving!" she shouted. Teana thrusted her opponents, knocking them off balance. Honda took out his rod and charged roward the palace. 20 more guards blocked his way. "Man, how many guards does the pharoah have?" he asked. Honda gripped his rod and knocked out the nearest guards. The remaining went charging after him. Honda slammed his rod on the platform and hurled himself into the air, kicking the guards away. When the guards were down, Honda headed into the palace.  
  
Yuig looked at Ryou and Jou, they were really doing a great job of defeating the guards. "Jou! We have to help Honda!" he shouted. Jou nodded, then slashed his opponent. "Ryou! Teana! Will you guys handle the rest?" asked Jou. "Yeah, just go!" shouted Ryou. Both Yugi and Jou ran for the palace, unaware of Seto keeping his eye on Jou the whole time. When he saw Yugi and Jou enter the palace, he silently followed the two.  
  
Yugi and Jou reached the palace unharmed. But when they got there, Honda was no where in sight. "He must be running around looking for slaves." Yugi stated. Jou nodded. "We should split up. You go that way and I'll go this way. Be careful." said Jou. Yugi nodded, then headed in the direction Jou pointed to. Jou ran the direction he chose. Yugi looked in any room he saw, but there wasn't anyone there. "All the guards must be out there battling Teana and Ryou." he said, as he observed each room. Suddenly, Yugi crossed a closed door. Half with curiosity, half with duty, Yugi opened the door and entered the room. He saw a luxurious room with gold and silk, with real wood for the furniture. On the table, Yugi spied an upside down pyramid with the Eye of Ra on the front. Made of solid gold. "Wow." breathed Yugi. Yugi walked over to the pyramid, looked around to see if no one was around., then delicately picked up the surprisingly light golden object.  
  
"I see you like my Millenium Puzzle." said a rich deep voice. Yugi immediately put it down and turned to see who it is. It was the pharoah! Yugi showed no fear when he saw the pharoah. "So I do." he replied. Yami walked over to Yugi, closing the distance between them. "Funny. You look like me, but no one despises you." he stated. "That's because I bring light to the people! I don't slaughter children or murder innocent people to get what I want!" Yami smirked. He then reached up a slender hand and touched Yugi's cheek. "You're amusing. And fearless. Normally I would kill anyone who talks to me like that." he retorted. Yugi tried to swat Yami's hand away, but the cold pharoah grabbed his wrist. Yami then used his first hand to lift up Yugi's face so Yugi could face him. "You're beautiful." he whispered. Yugi pushed Yami away with more force than intended. Yami stumbled a couple paces away from Yugi. Yugi used this opportunity to escape. "Guards!" cried Yami. 10 guards came to Yami's room. "Don't let him escape!" he ordered. All 10 guards circled around Yugi. Yugi shrugged.  
  
"Oh well, I guess you got me. There's no way I can beat you all." he mocked. The guards looked at each other, dumbfounded. One of the guards reached out to grab Yugi. Yugi snatched his hand and twisted until it broke. Yugi then swung the broken hand at another guard. The hand hit another guard. The other guards reacted. One guard thrusted a spear at him. Yugi grabbed it and hit the guard with it. All the other guards thrusted their spears forward. Yugi twirled his spear around and thrusted it at the guards. The spear hit the guards' heads. Then Yugi jumped up in the air and rapidly spun around. Yugi kicked three of the guards unconscious. Yugi landed on the ground with great ease. The guard with the broken arm thrusted a fist at Yugi. Yugi blocked it with his own punch and kicked the guard in the groin. The guard was instantly down. Two guards came running over to Yugi. Yugi put both his hands on the ground, lifted his body up, and did the splits. His feet kicked the two guards in the stomach. The two guards were instantly down from the force of Yugi's kick. The four remaining guards came running to Yugi. Yugi slid under their legs, giving the smirking pharoah a salute.  
  
Yugi slid for a while, holding his hand up for no reason whatsoever. Suddenly, someone grasped his hand. Yugi looked up to see who it was. It was Jou, smiling down at him. "Hey, buddy, did you find any more slaves?" asked Jou. "No, but I met the pharoah, and he's got a thing for me. What about you?" Jou sighed. "I didn't find any slaves, but I found Honda with some of them. Teana and Ryou still fighting those guards outside, and Honda's rounding up all the children and slaves. Let's get out of here before something else happens." he reported. Yugi nodded in agreement. The two of them ran out of the palace.  
  
Seto was out on the platform, looking at the battle before him. "Where are you, dog?" he hissed. Suddenly, Jou and Yugi came running out. Seto smirked. Jou and Yugi ran, looking back every once in a while. Jou chose an unfortunate time to look back, and he ran into Seto's arms. Seto wrapped one arm around Jou's waist. "Let go of me, you bastard!" shouted Jou. Yugi looked back and saw Jou with Seto.  
  
"Guys! Jou needs help!" shouted Jou. Ryou and Teana looked up and killed the guards they were fighting. Ryou and Teana ran toward Jou. Seto noticed this and whispered and incantation. Ryou and Teana hit a dark force field, making then stumble. "Sorry, but the puppy dog needs to play with his master." he sinisterly told them. Jou glared at him. "I'm not a dog and you're not my master you freak!! Let go of me!!" he cried. Seto shook his head. "Can't do that, puppy. You're mine now." he whispered. Yugi backed away, looking for a way to get Jou out of the predicament he was in. "Yugi look out!" cried Ryou. Yugi kept backing away until he baced into something. Yugi turned around and saw he backed into Yami. The pharoah wrapped his arms around the petite boy. "You hurt him in any way I'll kill you!" Jou threatened. Yami looked at Seto.  
  
"High Priest, you might want to control your new slave." he said. Seto held his free hand on Jou's neck. "Sleep." he commanded. Instantly, Jou fell asleep. Yugi struggled to get out of Yami's grasp. Yami repeated the same action Seto did, and Yugi also fell asleep.  
  
Ryou, Teana, and Honda guided the children and the slaves with guilt and anger. The pharoah and the High Priest have captured their best friends, and they couldn't do a thing about it! When the three reached the oasis, the children and the slaves Honda could rescue climbed aboard Malik's ship. They waved goodbye tot he people they rescued. "How are we going to tell Shizuka?" asked Teana. Ryou lowered his eyes to the ground. "We'll just have to tell her the truth." he replied. Honda banged his fist on a nearby tree. "I should've been there for Jou! He needed me, and I didn't help him!! I've never felt so rotten in my life!!" he gritted through his teeth. "Jou.." whispered a voice. The three of them turned to the direction. It was Shizuka. "Yugi and Jou are not here. What happened to them?" she asked. Ryou, Teana, and Honda all looked at each other, then looked at Shizuka.  
  
"Shizuka, Jou and Yugi have been....captured. We couldn't do anything." said Teana. Shizuka had tears in her eyes, then her eyes burned with determination and hope. "We can save them." she said. "It'll be hard, it'll be risky, it may kill us, but we can save them." "How?" asked Ryou. "Leave it to me." Shizuka answered. The three of them looked at Shizuka with confusion.  
  
Meanwhile at the palace, Yugi woke up. 'Oh, what happened?' he thought. 'Oh yeah, that's right. The pharoah took me and Jou away' Yugi looked around. He could tell he was in the pharoah's room. The door opened, and Yami stepped in, closing the door and locking it. 'This isn't going to be pretty' Yugi thought as the powerful pharoah stepped closer and closer to him.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Oh boy, what's going to happen to Yugi and Jou? How is Shizuka going to save them? The next chapter is going to be a lemon, so REVIEW and you'll get it! ^_^ 


	3. Claimed by darkness, while holding light

The Millenia  
  
Author's Note: Wow!! Over 40 reviews (the last time I checked) in 2 chapters!! I'm so lucky to have nice reviewers like you guys!!  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED!!! YOU REALLY RULE!!  
  
Warning: This chapter is a LEMON people! Don't like, don't read  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 3: Claimed by darkness, holding light  
  
Yugi showed no fear when he saw the most powerful human in Egypt, but inside he was downright scared. Yami sat on the bed next to Yugi. "Like my surprise?" he seductivly asked. Yugi looked at what he was wearing. He gasped. He wore a white kilt lined with a yellow hem. On his arms were golden armbands, but what he wore on his neck is what shocked Yugi. On his neck was a collar, golden and beautiful to look at. On the collar was the Eye of Ra. Yugi knew what the collar meant. It meant that he was now the pharoah's pleasure slave. Yugi turned his head and glared at Yami.  
  
"Where's Jou?! What have you done to him?!" he demanded. Yugi then attempted to punch Yami. Yami blocked the punch with his hand, then used his other hand to caress Yugi's face. "Don't worry about him. He's in good hands." he whispered. Yugi pushed away Yami's hand. "You mean in the hands of another butcher, one just like you." Yugi hissed. Yami chuckled.  
  
"Seto is not a butcher. He just follows orders. Like a puppet, only prettier." Yugi shook his head. "That puppet called the High Priest is a butcher and that's all he'll ever be." he argued. Yugi then attempted to punch Yami again, only to have it blocked again. (a/n by the way, Yugi's sitting up) Yami let go of Yugi's hand. "Do you want to play a game, little one?" he asked, smirking. Yugi snorted. "Why should I play a game with you?" he hissed. Yami laughed. "I think you'll like this one." he replied. Yugi gave him a suspicious look. "All right." he said. "What's the game?"  
  
Yami chuckled, then gave him a look of lust. Yugi was a bit taken back by this look, but he still showed no fear. "The game is called Stopping Darkness. If you win, little one, I'll free you and that friend of yours." Yugi smirked. "But if I win, you and your friend stay here, forever." Yami added. Yami saw Yugi's shocked look. Finally Yugi looked at his captor. "Why is the game called Stopping Darkness?" he asked. Yami gave Yugi an evil grin.  
  
"Because little one." he said. In one quick motion, Yugi was laying on his back on the bed, with Yami on top of him. "Try to stop me." whispered Yami. Yugi's eyes widened. Yami then leaned over and kissed Yugi's supple lips passionately. Yugi tried his hardest to push Yami off, but Yami just kept on kissing him. Yugi slightly opened his mouth, giving Yami the opening he needed. Yami pushed his tongue into Yugi's mouth, exploring every inch and crevic inside Yugi's sweet mouth.  
  
Yami let go of Yugi's mouth and went to kissing his chest. Yugi tried to push Yami away, but he couldn't. Yami planted kisses all around on Yugi's chest. Yugi squirmed under Yami, trying to get away from him. Yami then took both of Yugi's hands and pinned them on top of Yugi's head. "Relax, little one." Yami ordered. Yugi just squirmed more. Yugi tried to get his hands out of Yami's, but Yami just kept on holding tighter and tighter.  
  
Yami undid Yugi's kilt, revealing Yugi naked. "You're beautiful." he whispered. Yugi growled. Yami reached over to the bedside table and grabbed some scented oil. Yami lathered the oil on his fingers, then slid one finger into Yugi's entrance. Yugi moaned. Yami smirked. "You like that?" he whispered. Yugi moaned, then looked at Yami. "Please stop. I don't want this." he pleaded. Yami shook his head. "Your body is telling me the opposite." he replied. Yugi groaned. "My body doesn't work with my mind." he retorted. Yami chuckled.  
  
"Really?" he said. Yami then lathered himself with scented oil, then pushed himself into Yugi's entrance. Yugi groaned loudly. Yami pushed himself into Yugi again. Yugi nearly screamed. Yami repeated the process, while Yugi groaned and moaned. Finally, Yami took himself out. Yugi was covered in sweat, panting.  
  
Yami laid beside him, then gathered Yugi in his arms. "Looks like I win, little one." he whispered into Yugi's ear. "Now you're mine. Forever." Yami added. Yugi closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Yami then gently hugged his pleasure slave, then fell asleep. 'This embrace' thought Yugi. 'Is warm, kind, caring. Can the pharoah love me?' Yugi drifted off to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile back at the oasis, Teana, Ryou, and Honda were gathered in the house with Shizuka. "Shizuka, you said you have a plan to get Jou and Yugi back. What's the plan?" asked Honda. Shizuka looked at the three in front of her. "Guys, there was a few secrets Yugi kept from all of you." she confessed. Ryou had a confused look on his face. "What were those secrets?" he questioned. "Yugi look in two more people in the group. The don't fight with you because they were backup. I'll introduce you to them." Shizuka then motioned at the door. Two boys stepped in. They both looked a lot like Ryou and Malik. Only darker, more powerful, more confident.  
  
"The one who looks like Ryou is named Bakura. The one who looks like Malik is named Marik. Marik and Bakura, these three are Teana, Ryou, and Honda." said Shizuka. "Hello." greeted Ryou. Bakura looked at him. "Hi." he replied. Marik just waved. Honda glared at them. "We have to work with these losers?!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, a throwing star whipped through the air and landed a few millimeters away from Honda's head. Honda looked at who threw the throwing star.  
  
"Be careful who you insult, you fool." hissed Bakura, with another throwing star in his hand. "Bakura specializes in throwing ninja throwing stars, and Marik is good with poison darts." explained Shizuka. "These two will help us rescue Yugi and Jou." Marik and Bakura smirked. "So, why did Yugi take you guys in?" asked Teana. Marik looked at her with no emotion. "He just did." he stated.  
  
"Shizuka, you said Yugi kept a few secrets. Is there more we should know?" asked Ryou, not noticing Bakura staring at him. Shizuka nodded. "I'm coming too. Malik will be the only one here. You see, Jou didn't want me to get in any danger, so I would always stay here. But Yugi trained me secretly. So I'm coming too." she confirmed. Teana laughed. "Shizuka, you're pretty and nice. You belong here helping Malik with the ship. You don't need to come with us." she said. Shizuka glared at Teana.  
  
"Teana, let's go outside." she suggested. Shizuka then went out the door. Teana, confused, followed. Soon, the two girls were in the glade, facing each other. "Teana, can you do hand-to-hand combat?" asked Shizuka. Teana nodded. Shizuka then got into a fighting position. "Show me what you've got."  
  
Teana threw a punch. Shizuka blocked it with her hand, then kicked Teana in the stomach. Teana stumbled back, then came running toward her. Shizuka punched her in the nose, then kicked her in the stomach again. Teana fell on the ground, groaning. "I give up." she groaned. Shizuka held out her hand. Teana took it. "Go inside and get some herbs to cure the pain." Shizuka ordered. Teana limped toward the house, groaning and moaning every step of the way. Shizuka snorted. "I didn't even kick her that hard." she stated. Shizuka then turned to the guys.  
  
"You fight a lot like Yugi. You're like his disciple." sighed Honda. Shizuka chuckled. "No, I'm the same old me. I just know how to fight, like you guys." she explained. She then turned to Marik and Bakura. "So, you two ready to rescue Yugi and my big brother?" she asked. The two nodded. "Okay, then tomorrow we leave." she confirmed. Shizuka the walked back to the house to check on Teana. Ryou walked behind her, unaware of Bakura's eyes on him. Honda sighed. 'I hope Jou and Yugi are all right. Because tomorrow might be too late' he thought.  
  
Shizuka entered the house, and saw Jou's sword sitting in the weapons area. 'Jou' she thought. 'Yugi, please be all right' she pleaded in her mind. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Marik. "Are you all right?" he asked, in a little cold voice. She nodded. "I just miss my brother." she answered. Marik slightly touched Jou's sword. "He'll be all right. He's a fighter." he reassured. Shizuka smiled. "Thanks." she said. Marik nodded, then walked away.  
  
Marik saw Bakura sitting outside and joined him. "What's on your mind?" he asked. Bakura looked at him. "They're fools, all of them. Except that white-haired boy. He's taken my mind." he confessed. Marik chuckled. "So, Big Bad Bakura has the hots for Ryou. That's a first." he laughed. Bakura glared at him. "Shut up." he hissed.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the palace, Jou woke up. "Oh, what happened?" he wondered, stretching his limber arms. A thought struck his mind. "Yugi! I have to find him and get us out of here!" he cried. Jou leaped out of bed, grabbed a small knife from the table, and ran to the door. "Where do you think you're going?" asked a deep voice. Jou turned around and saw the High Priest, standing near a curtain, smirking. "This isn't going to be good." whispered Jou.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Hey!! I typed the third chapter!! I hope the lemon didn't suck, I told you I need practice. Anyway, the next chapter will be a lemon also, only between Seto and Jou. So, read and review please! 


	4. Fighting a way out, only to be blocked

The Millenia  
  
Author's Note: I know that Yugi is a fighter and should've pushed Yami off with no problem. So why didn't he? The answer will come, but for now, enjoy this chapter which is a LEMON between SETO/JOU  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVEIWERS!! YOU RULE!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 4: Fighting a way out, but blocked  
  
Jou looked at the High Priest with determination and confidence. He smirked. "I'm going to go find Yugi and get out of here. If you have a problem with that, screw you." he said. Seto chuckled. "It'll take a lot of strength to make it out of this room alive." he told Jou. "Besides, you are mine now." Jou glared at him. "What makes you say that?" he asked, holding the knife into striking aim. Seto smirked. "Look what's on your neck." he commanded.  
  
Jou felt around his neck. He wore a sleek golden collar, with the Millenium Rod on it. Jou also noticed that he wore a simple kilt lined with red on the hem. He was now the High Priest's slave. Jou glared at Seto. Seto laughed. "You're my dog. And your master wants you." he seductively commanded. Jou glared, then threw the knife on the ground. "You want me? Come get me." he challenged. Seto frowned, then strode over to him. Jou jumped into the air, did some somersaults in the air, then landed graciously on his feet.  
  
Unfortunately, Jou was now, just a few feet away from Seto, instead of across the room. And the room was huge. Seto turned around and smirked, and walked over to Jou until they were inches away from each other. "Why are you running from me, puppy dog?" he asked. Jou glared at him, hating his new nickname. "Because I don't cover Egypt's golden sand with crimson life." he replied. Seto shook his head. "I only kill to keep myself alive. To stay alive, I follow what Pharoah says." he explained. Jou growled. "And look who's calling who a dog." he retorted. Seto's blue eyes flared with anger.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" he shouted. Jou started to get scared. He knew what happened if you got the pharoah or the High Priest angry, and he was just about to experience the wrath of the High Priest firsthand. Seto raised a fist to punch Jou. But Jou punched Seto before he got the chance. Jou started to run away, but Seto grabbed his arm and yanked him against the wall. Jou's back met the wall with a slam. Seto's arms were on both sides of his head, so Jou couldn't get out. Cold colbat met warm honey.  
  
"Be lucky that you're still alive here, dog. Don't ever say that to me again." Seto hissed. Jou was lost in thought. 'I shouldn't have fallen for that maneuver. What's wrong with me?' he thought. 'It's like my body lost some of it's speed and strength, because that punch I threw him was my hardest and it didn't even phase him' "What's wrong? Puppy lost his superpowers?" mocked Seto, smirking. Jou glared at him. "What did you do to me?" he demanded. Seto chuckled.  
  
"I smply made more, human, I should say." he answered. Jou growled. "I am human! It's you who isn't!" he argued. Seto then picked up Jou in his arms. Jou started squirming and wriggling, trying to get out of his arms. "Put me down!" he cried. Seto ignored him and carried him over to the bed. He plopped Jou on it, then climbed on himself. Jou knew what was coming, and he wanted out. But before he could even move, Seto was on top of him, straddling Jou's waist, and pinning Jou's arms over Jou's head. Jou's warm eyes were now filled with fear. Seto smirked, then bent down and kissed Jou's full pink lips passionately.  
  
Jou tried to get Seto off, but his strength was sapped thanks to Seto and his aerobic performance. He couldn't get the High Priest off of him. Jou opened his lips partially, giving Seto the opportunity to explore Jou's hot sweet mouth. Seto's tongue was exploring every centimeter of that hot, sweet mouth. Jou whimpered, still trying to get Seto off of him. Seto broke the deep kiss and lowered to his chest.  
  
Seto sucked on one nipple, making Jou squirm. Seto smirked, then stopped sucking Seto's neck. "You taste so good." he whispered. Jou whimpered. Seto took the other nipple and bit it gently. Jou grunted. Seto then began to suck the hard, small nub. Jou moaned, but with pleasure this time. Seto chuckled. "Your body seems to like what I'm doing." he stated. Jou growled. "My body likes it, but my mind tells me otherwise." he retorted. Seto smirked. The blue eyed High Priest then stripped Jou of what garment he had. Now nude, Seto looked at the entirety of Jou's body. "You are beautiful." he whispered. Jou glared at him.  
  
Seto caught Jou's glare, but decided to ignore it. Seto quickly undressed himself. Seto took Jou's member and started sucking on it. Jou cried out, from pleasure. Seto then started sucking HARD. Jou nearly screamed, and Seto stopped sucking on Jou's member. Seto then took the small bottle of oil and covered three fingers in it. He slipped one finger into Jou's entrance. Jou moaned. Seto grinned. He then stuck another finger into Jou's entrance. Jou groaned loudly. Seto then stuck a third finger into the blond. Jou moaned loudly, making Seto smile. Seto then lathered oil onto his own member, and without warning, pushed his member into Jou's entrance.  
  
Jou screamed, but Seto kept pumping into him, until finally he stopped. Jou was covered in sweat and looking at Seto with hurt eyes. Seto was taken back with this look. 'I hope I didn't hurt him that much' he thought. 'Wait, why should I care about him? He's only a slave' Seto then laid beside Jou, hugging the honey eyed blond. "Sleep now." he commanded. Jou, tired from the activities that happened earlier, fell fast asleep. His head turned away from Seto's masculine face.  
  
Meanwhile back at the oasis, Shizuka was making dinner for the remaining Millenia. Shizuka looked out the window, with a tear falling down her cheek. 'Jou' she thought. 'Please be all right. Yugi, we'll come rescue you and Jou tomorrow. Hang on until then' she prayed. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Shizuka turned and saw Ryou standing there. "Are you all right, Shizuka?" he asked. Shizuka nodded. "I just want my brother to be home again, along with Yugi. I miss them so bad. Even though they haven't been gone that long, it feels like an eternity to me." Ryou sighed, then looked out the same window.  
  
"They'll be all right. Yugi and Jou are fighters. They can't be beaten that easily. So don't worry. We'll rescue your brother and Yugi, even if it takes our lives and freedom." he vowed. Shizuka smiled. "Thanks, Ryou." she said. Ryou smiled. Unknown to both of them, Bakura was standing at the doorway, watching Ryou the whole time. He growled in jealousy. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Bakura scowled, then turned around. It was Marik.  
  
"What do you want, Marik?" he snapped quietly, so Ryou and Shizuka couldn't hear. Marik smirked. "You really do like him, don't you?" he slyly asked. Bakura glared at him.  
  
"Mind your own business, Marik." he replied. Marik shrugged, then left him to grouse.  
  
In the glade, Teana was practicing her fighting skills with Honda. Teana blocked Honda's rod, but then Honda kicked her left shinbone, causing Teana to fall. Honda put down his rod and sat down next to Teana. "Your fighting is off. Is something troubling you?" he asked. Teana looked at him. "I'm just worried about Yugi and Jou. The pharoah and the High Priest are not angels from the sky, and they might've hurt Yugi and Jou already. And we're just sitting here, waiting for tomorrow to come." she confessed. Honda nodded.  
  
"Yeah I know. Yugi and Jou are like pals to us, and we let them down. But they'll be allright. I know Jou better than anyone, except Shizuka, and he won't go down without a fight!" he reassured, holding a fist in front of Teana. Teana sweatdropped, then smiled. "Thanks Honda." Honda smiled, then left the glade. Teana picked up one of her gold sais and tenderly touched the blade with her sleek fingers. She then threw the sai. The golden weapon twirled until it hit a tree. Teana frowned.  
  
Back at the house, dinner was ready, and everyone sat down to eat. Everyone grabbed a piece of fruit and bread. Everyone started eating right away. Bakura was staring at Ryou, who was eating quietly and dazed into space. Bakura's eyes were so locked on him, that when Ryou turned and saw him, he didn't look away. "I'm sorry. Is something on my face?" he asked. Bakura shook his head and looked away. Ryou was very confused.  
  
"You know, if you like him, then why don't you ask him to practice with you?" whispered Marik. Bakura glared at his friend. "Leave me alone." he hissed. "Suit yourself." whispered Marik. Shizuka then looked at everyone.  
  
"We need to assign roles for everyone, just like Yugi and Jou did. So, who's going to rescue Jou and yugi and who'll fight the guards?" said Shizuka. Everyone looked at each other. Marik looked at Shizuka. "Bakura and I will handle the guards. Honda and Teana will go find Jou and Yugi. You and Ryou can help us with the guards." Marik declared. Shizuka nodded.  
  
"Then it's settled." she confirmed. Everyone went back to eating peacefully. Soon, everyone finished. Shizuka was cleaning the dishes, Honda was polishing jou's sword for him, Ryou headed out into the glade, Marik went to help Shizuka, Teana laid down to relax, and Bakura followed Ryou into the glade. When Ryou got there, he started practicing with his chucks. Bakura hid behind some bushes. He took out a throwing star. 'Okay Ryou, let's see what you're made of' he thought. Bakura threw the star at Ryou's back. Ryou dodged the throwing star and the weapon landed on a nearby tree. Ryou took the star and threw it at the bushes Bakura was hiding in.  
  
Bakura ducked, making the throwing star hit a stump. "Bakura, you shouldn't be doing that." said Ryou. Bakura grabbed his throwing star, and popped up. "There's no such thing as fairness and rules when it comes to survival and fighting. Get used to that, weakling." he hissed. Ryou looked hurt. Bakura then walked away.  
  
'He's good' Bakura thought. 'I never expected him to sense my throwing star. Maybe he's not a weakling' Bakura then went into the house. Ryou stayed behind and practiced a few more moves, then went inside to sleep. Soon, everyone was asleep. Waiting for a very important day in their slumber.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Well, how was that? I hope the lemon was better, cause I really tried to make it good. Anyway, why did Jou lose his strength and speed? How come Yugi couldn't push Yami away even though he was the strongest? Try to guess! REVIEW PLEASE!! ^_^ 


	5. Poisoning light, only to let it burn

The Millenia  
  
Author's Note: Hey people! The answer is going to get revealed in this chapter, so yeah!  
  
Special people: THESE ARE THE PEOPLE WHO GUESSED RIGHT ON WHY YUGI AND JOU'S STRENGTH WAS SAPPED: Princess Strawberry, night of the vampire, Jadej.j, and Cherry. Anyone else who reviewed and also got the right answer, put yourselves in this spot. CONGRATULATIONS TO YOU!!!  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU RULE!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 5: Poisoning light, only to let it burn  
  
Yugi woke up to morning, dizzy and tired. 'Oy, what happened' he thought. Yugi found himself in the pharoah's bed, and remembered. 'Oh right, the pharoah and I..' Yugi turned to his side, only to find the bed empty, meaning he was alone. He growled. 'I should've been able to push him off, what was wrong with me?!' he angrily thought. Yugi's hand then fell on his collar. Yugi then felt something strange coming from it. Yugi then jumped off the bed and ran to the mirror. 'I feel strange energy coming off this collar' he thought.  
  
Yugi then remembered rumors going on that the pharoah would cast a spell on the slaves' collars to make sure that they couldn't strike back. "He must've done it to me too!" he realized. Yugi was angry and hurt. "The pharoah cast a spell so he could use me as a sex toy!" he said. He gasped. "That means that Jou must be affected too! I've got to find Jou and get out of here!" he vowed. Yugi rummaged around for a weapon of any kind. he found the pharoah's legendary sword, and stole that. 'Without my strength, I'm going to have to rely on a weapon' he thought. Yugi then bolted for the door. Only to have it open with the pharoah of Egypt walking in, closing the door and locking it. Sweet violet met hard crimson.  
  
Jou's eyes slowly opened, yawning and stretching as they did. Jou turned to his side and found it empty. 'The High Priest must've left to do what he does best' he thought. Jou then bowed his head. 'I still can't figure out why I didn't knock him out. Is it because he really is stronger than I am?' Jou thought. Suddenly, he touched the collar. He also felt strange energy flowing from it. Jou's eyes snapped. "It's this collar!" he whispered.  
  
Jou struggled to get it off, but no matter how hard he tried, the collar was stuck around his neck. "I have to find Yugi and go back to our friends. Then we can figure out how to get these things off!" he planned. Jou headed for the door, picking up the forgotten knife. Suddenly the door opened, and Seto walked in, finding Jou holding the knife once more and glaring at him.  
  
"You're awake." said Yami, smirking. Yugi glared at him. "I know why you won that game, pharoah!" he spat. "You poisoned me! Took away my strength so you could use me as a sex toy, didn't you?" Yami chuckled, then looked at his pleasure slave. "Yes I did. I should've known you wouldn've felt the energy coming from the collar. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out last night." he snickered. Yugi glared, and pointed the sword at his throat.  
  
"You may have taken away my strength, but not my skill. I could stab your throat with one thrust of your own sword. Tell me one good reason why I should let a butcher like you live." he challenged. Yami smirked. "Because you enjoyed what I gave you last night." Yugi was shocked, then started shaking. Yami chuckled. "I still remember your body reactions and your moans, little one. You were silently begging for more after you stopped struggling. Remember?" he inquired. Yami was creeping closer to Yugi. Yugi just couldn't move. Yami took the sword by the blade and thrusted it out of Yugi's hand. The sword landed on the ground, forgotten. Yami took Yugi's hand and used his other hand to caress Yugi's face.  
  
"Usually, I would kill anyone who dared to hold a weapon against me. But I'll let you live." he whispered. Yugi looked up at Yami's crimson orbs with fear. "What do you want from me?" he whispered. Yami smirked and whispered into Yugi's ear. "You." Yami then playfully nipped Yugi's earlobe. Yugi didn't understand. Yami smirked. "You must be dying for a bath. Come." he ordered. Taking Yugi's hand, Yami guided him to a room with a small pool of water. He pointed to the pool. "You can bathe here. I'm going in with you." he stated. Yugi glared at him, Yami smirked.  
  
Yugi began to undress, regardless of the pharoah watching him. Yugi, fully naked, waded into the pool. Yugi stared at his reflection in the water, then found the Yami's reflection near his. "Get away from me." he hissed. Yami smirked, then held Yugi in his arms. "Not until I bathe you, little one." Yami then poured oil into Yugi's crown of tri-colored hair and began to wash. Yugi tried not to melt into Yami's embrace, but he couldn't help it. 'He treated me so gently last night, and he's so gentle with me now. Does he love me?' he thought. Yugi then looked at the pharoah's eyes in the reflection.  
  
"Why are you so gentle?" he asked. Yami just continued to wash Yugi's hair. Yugi glared at the pharoah's reflection. "What's the matter? Afraid to answer?" Yami then stopped washing Yugi's hair. "Because I don't want to hurt you, for some reason." he answered. "That's all I can tell you." Yami then got back to washing Yugi's hair. Yugi found this reason fair enough, and dropped the subject.  
  
"Where is my friend, Jou?" asked Yugi. Yami smirked. "He is with the High Priest. He might be alive, or he might be dead." he answered. Yugi growled. Yami then stopped washing Yugi's hair. "You are done. New clothes are laid out for you right over there. Change and meet me in my chambers." he ordered. Yugi then heard the pharoah step out and entered his bedroom. Yugi headed over to the new clothes, dressed in them, then headed to the pharoah's chambers.  
  
Yami turned around and found Yugi getting out. Yami smirked, but then he had second thoughts. 'I shouldn't take him again right now. He's still innocent, and I did kind of rape him last night, but I can't stop touching him. He's perfect, and mine' he thought. "Well, is there anything you want to say before I go out of this room and look for my best friend?" asked Yugi. Yami smirked at him. "We'll meet again tonight, little one. Be prepared." he warned. Yugi snorted. "Don't worry, I will.' he said. Yugi then walked to the door. But before stepping out, he turned to Yami. "By the way, my name is Yugi." he added. Yami was surprised at his gesture, but before he could say anything, Yugi was already out the door.  
  
'Why did I give him my name?' Yugi thought as he walked around the halls. 'It's like I want him to know who I am. Plus he's handsome, gentle, and he seems to care about me in an odd way. I think I'm falling for the pharoah!' he thought. Back at the room, Yami was also thinking. 'It seems that I want to protect him, care for him, and things like that. Plus, I don't want to hurt him. He's so innocent, even with his fighting personality. I love him' he thought. (a/n They're getting there! Whoo!! Sorry guys, but the power of love didn't have anything to do with the lemon scenes for Yugi and Jou. They didn't realize they're feelings yet. Speaking of Jou, let's see what's happening on his side!)  
  
Seto was face to face with Jou, looking very, very pissed. "Well, I see the puppy is not happy with his master." he taunted. Jou growled. "Cut the dog jokes! You knew that the collar would take away my strength! Why?" he demanded to know. Seto chuckled. "The dog's smarter than he looks." he stated. Jou threw the knife, landing into the wall inches away from Seto's head. "Nice aim. Needs work." Seto said. Jou growled. "You turned me into your toy, you bastard!!" he shouted. Seto smirked, then started walking closer to Jou. Jou started backing away. "If I considered you my toy I would've thrown you out a long time ago. But you're my dog, and I like to keep my dogs." he said. Jou growled.  
  
"I am not your dog, and I never will be!" he vowed. Seto then caressed Jou's face, gently. Jou was a little scared at this gesture, since this is what started last night. "You are my dog, and I'm your master. I won't hurt you without a reason, but I will if you keep behaving like this." he warned. 'Why don't I want to hurt him? He's just a slave. But a very pretty slave, who's eyes are really emotional' he thought. 'I think I'm falling for this guy'  
  
Jou glared at him. "Where is my friend Yugi?" he demanded. Seto shrugged.  
  
"With the pharoah. But I don't know if he's alive or not." Jou pushed away Seto's caressing hand. "He's alive. I'd feel it if he wasn't. I'm going to go find him." he said. Seto shook his head. "You aren't going anywhere." he growled. Jou glared at him.  
  
"Look, I don't know about you, but I care about the people I love. I care about Yugi, so I'm going to go see if he's all right. Is there ever a time when you cared about the people you love?" he asked. Seto turned away from him. 'Yeah, there's you' "No." he answered. Jou snorted. "That's just like you. Cold hearted. Well, I'm going to go find Yugi, when your heart becomes red with love again, call me." he said, then walked out the door.  
  
Seto saw the blond walk out the door, and looked out at the balcony. Seto walked to the balcony and looked over the magnificent view. "Pup, you're the only one I care about. I just don't know how to tell you that." Jou was walking down the halls, looking for his friend Yugi. 'I was a little harsh to him back there, but he doesn't care about me! Does he?' he thought. 'I care about him, even though he's a little crazy. I have a crush on him, and I can't tell him. Not yet anyway'  
  
Suddenly, he bumped into someone, causing the person to fall down. "Sorry, you okay?" he asked. Jou looked down to see who it was. It was Yugi, with a smiling face and kind eyes. "Jou!" he greeted happily. Jou grinned. "Yugi!" The two hugged, then smiled at each other. "Has the High Priest been treating you well?" asked Yugi. Jou nodded.  
  
"He's okay. What about you? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Yugi nodded. "I'm fine, I'm just more worried about you. Ou, the pharoah and the High Priest both put a spell on our collars so we can't use our fighting strength. Did you know?" said Yugi. Jou nodded. "Yeah, I got really pissed at the High Priest for doing that. I was really worried about you though. Bud, we've gotta get out of here, let Shizuka and the others know that we're okay." Yugi nodded. "But how are we going to get away? Since we don't have our strength anymore, it'll be harder." Yugi warned. Jou grinned. "Don't worry, I have a plan." Yugi was starting to get worried about what that plan might be.  
  
Meanwhile back at the oasis, everyone was set and ready to go. "Okay everyone, all set?" asked Honda. Everyone nodded. "Okay, we just need to get our weapons and clothes on, then we'll head out." So everyone started putting on their cloaks and polishing their weapons. Marik stepped outside, to get some fresh air, and there he saw Malik getting the ship ready.  
  
Marik couldn't help but stare at him. 'He looks good. Nice ass too.' he thought. Marik was just about to go over and claim Malik on the spot when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Marik turned around in frustration. It was Bakura. "Careful now Marik. You don't want to make a bad impression, now do you?" he smirked. Marik growled. "Shut up." Soon everyone was cloaked, including Bakura and Marik, and armed with their skills and weapons. Shizuka was in front. "Okay, let's go!" she said. The group left Malik behind, with Marik looking back occasionally, and headed toward the pharoah's palace. 'Jou' thought Shizuka. 'Yugi, please be all right' she prayed.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Well, how was that? Good, bad, sucked, 5-star? REVIEW PLEASE!! ^_^ 


	6. Feelings rise within

The Millenia  
  
Author's Note: Hey people!! Sorry I didn't update for a while, but I had writer's block and I was so busy during the last few weeks, so here's the next chapter.  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU ARE SO AWESOME!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 6: Feelings rise within  
  
Jou looked at his best friend with curious eyes. "So, what's the plan?" he asked. Yugi looked around to make sure no one was around quickly. He turned back to Jou. "Okay, you and I tell the pharoah we have to walk around the palace. The way they look at us, they'll probably fall for it. Then, when no one's looking, you and I run for it, and DON'T look back Jou. The rest of the gang should be coming now to rescue us, so we'll run into them and we'll walk back to the place and never come back."  
  
Jou looked at Yugi as though he were crazy. "I hate to tell you this, Yugi. But since we're the pleasure slaves for the High Priest and the pharoah, they might not let us leave. Besides, before we were captured, there was a rumor going on about the collars we're wearing do more than sap our strength." Yugi looked at him with question. "Like what?" Jou sighed. "They literally keep us in the palace." Yugi now looked skeptical. Jou looked at the one of the exits of the palace.  
  
"Okay Yugi. Since no one's here, we can try to run for it now. On my signal, we both run for it. Ready?" Both of then got into running position. "Go!" cried Jou. The two started running at their fastest pace, but just when they reached the outside, the collars glowed and yanked them back into the palace, sending them backwards. Yugi and Jou landed on their bottoms, groaning. Jou rubbed his sore bottom and looked at Yugi. "You okay, pal?" he asked. Yugi groaned, but nodded.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Yugi asked. Jou sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait until the rest of the gang arrive to rescue us. We're stuck here no matter what." Yugi looked down at the ground. Jou turned to his friend and patted his back. "Hey, don't be so down. Our friends may have had to leave us behind, but if there's one thing I know about them, they don't repeat their regrets. They'll come for us, and release us. Cheer up, k?" Yugi smiled, then hugged Jou. Unaware to the two, Seto was watching the entire thing in the shadows. He left them to go talk to Yami.  
  
Yami was in the throne room, supposingly thinking about the kingdom. 'Yugi' he thought. 'You have no idea how much I care for you' Suddenly he heard a knock on the doors. He glared at the doors. "Come in." he ordered coldly. Seto came in and closed the doors. "Is this a bad time?" Seto asked. Yami softened his gaze and shook his head. "No. Sorry." he answered curtly.  
  
Seto came up to his pharoah and sighed. "Thinking about that slave of yours?" Yami nodded. "He makes me feel emotions I've never felt before. I need him here." Yami looked at his high priest. "What about you? I see you like your new slave." Seto looked at the kingdom. The outside was bustling, but to the pharoah and his high priest, it was quiet. "That pup, I can't get enough of him. He's talking to your slave right now, pharoah. They are talking about their comrads coming to rescue them. They embrace like brothers." Yami looked at Seto with sad eyes.  
  
"What they want is freedom. What we want is them. Our desires clash." he stated. Seto nodded. "So what should we do? Have our desires, or give them theirs?" he asked, looking at Yami in the eyes. Yami looked at Seto with emotionless eyes. "You know the answer as well as I do." Seto nodded, and the two set out to go find Yugi and Jou.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi and Jou were walking around the palace. "Man, this palace is huge! How do people find their way around here?" Jou wondered out loud. Yugi chuckled. "I guess they have to get used to living here." he answered. Jou smiled. Suddenly, the two came across a closed door. "Hey Yugi, want to look inside that room?" Jou asked with a goofy grin on his face. Yugi sighed. "We shouldn't. We're probably not allowed in there anyway." Jou laughed. "That's why we should go in!" Jou grabbed Yugi's hand and ran to the door and opened it. Inside the room were jewels and gold. Tons of it. Chests, piles, and statues holding large gems littered the entire room. Yugi and Jou were wide-eyed and jaw-dropped.  
  
"Let's go look around." said Jou. Jou then went into the room. Yugi absentmindedly followed. The two looked around, picking up handfuls of gold and dropping it again, opening chests to see what's inside, and making comments about the statues. Yugi then saw a pure black chest. 'That's weird. Most of the chests here are brown or gold' he thought. Yugi went over the black chest and opened it. Inside were blood red rubies as big as Yugi's palm. Yugi picked one up and gazed at it.  
  
'It looks just like the pharoah's eyes' he thought. Yugi then remembered how gentle and kind Yami was to him. 'He's acting like he cares about me. I wonder if he loves me' Jou kept looking around and saw a silver chest tucked away. Curious, Jou walked over to the chest and opened it with his slender hands. Inside were deep sparkling sapphires as big as Jou's wide palm. Jou picked one up and tossed it up and down. 'The sapphires look just like his eyes' he thought. 'The High Priest who doesn't care about anyone'  
  
Suddenly they heard someone clearing their throat. Both Yugi and Jou jumped and turned around. Yami and Seto were standing at the doorway. Yami spoke first. 'Both Seto and I both know that you two are no happy here. You want to be with your friends. The ones who care about you and love you. So we'll set you free." he announced. Seto murmured an incantation, and the collars let go of Jou and Yugi's sleek necks and dropped onto the marble floor.  
  
"Both of you are free to leave. You'll also find that you have your strength back. You can leave anytime you wish. Don't take anything." said Seto in a cold voice. Yami and Seto left, without looking at Yugi and Jou.  
  
Jou and Yugi looked at each other. "Did that guy just say we could leave?" asked Jou. Yugi nodded. "We should go meet our friends and let them know we're okay." he said. Jou nodded, and the two started walking to the exit.  
  
Yami went up to his room and leaned on the balcony. 'I know he'll be happy if I do this, but I know he'll never come back' Yami thought as he looked over his vast kingdom. He then saw Yugi and Jou walk out of the palace and into the village, talking happily and heading back to their friends. Then, for the first time in Yami's entire life, in both childhood and now, a single crystal blue tear came dripping down his cheek, and fell on his balled up hand.  
  
Yugi and Jou walked to the desert, where they met up with Serenity and everybody. "Hey you guys!" Yugi called. Serenity and everybody looked ahead and saw Yugi and Jou running toward them. "Yugi! Jou!" they shouted, running toward them too. Serenity and Jou embraced each other tightly. "Oh Jou I was so worried about you. I wanted to get you home as soon as we could. I'm sorry we didn't come sooner!" she said, with tears raining down from her eyes. Jou rubbed Serenity's back as a means of comfort.  
  
"It's okay sis. We're okay, and we're glad to be back." he said. He then felt Honda hugging his back. "Glad to have you back, buddy." Jou smiled. Yugi was being embraced by Teana and Ryou. "Yugi! Are you all right? What did the pharoah do to you? How did you and Jou get out?" asked Ryou in a worried voice. Yugi smiled. "I'm fine, I'm fine Ryou. Don't worry anymore. Jou and I are both safe and sound." Teana smiled and gave Yugi a small hug. "Oh Yugi I'm so glad you're back!" she said. Marik and Bakura stayed where they are, but they did say their greetings to Yugi.  
  
"Uh, guys, we have a few questions to ask." Yugi announced as the embrace was over. "Yeah." Jou agreed. "Why are you all armed?" asked Yugi. "And who are those two looneys back there?" added Jou, pointing to Bakura and Marik.  
  
When they all got back to the oasis, Yugi told Jou who Bakura and Marik were, and told him everything. Even the part about Serenity's secret training. After restraining Jou from killing the first thing in sight, mainly Yugi, Serenity told Jou and Yugi their plan. Yugi and Jou understood, and Jou got up to do some sword training while Yugi sat outside the house near the well.  
  
Yugi took out the ruby he snuck out of the palace. He tried to see Yami's face when Yami and Seto both delivered the news and set them free. 'His eyes, they were full of hurt and pain. As if he didn't want me to leave, but had to allow me to leave' he thought. Yugi then looked at the ruby in his hand. 'It reminds me so much of Yami, and how much I actually enjoy being with him' Yugi then made a decision that will affect the group, something the Yugi he used to be would never consider.  
  
Yugi looked at the clear sky, and said in a soft but clear voice. "I'm going back to Yami."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Well, how was that for a long-awaited chapter? Oh, READ THE NEXT WORDS AFTER THIS, IT'S KINDA IMPORTANT: I'm starting a poll, and I want you guys to put in your answer in your reviews. Here's the poll:  
  
What was your first reaction/thought when you first saw Yugi transform into Yami?  
  
*That CANNOT be Yugi  
  
*Damn, he's hot!!  
  
*Uh..... What just happened?  
  
*I didn't react to anything, I just went along with it.  
  
So, please review and I'll update more often, I promise. (crosses her heart and pinky swears) 


	7. Light comes back to the darkness's arms

The Millenia  
  
Author's Note: Hey people!! The internet wouldn't work for me so I decided to update!!  
  
Poll info: HERE ARE THE RESULTS FOR THE POLL AS OF RIGHT NOW:  
  
*That CANNOT be Yugi: 4 votes  
  
*Damn, he's hot!: 8 votes  
  
*Uh...what just happened?: 6 votes  
  
*I didn't react to anything, I just went along with it: 9 votes  
  
Oh, here's another thing, YOU ARE ALLOWED TO VOTE FOR MORE THAN ONE ANSWER!!! Sorry I didn't say that on the last chapter. SO IF YOU WANT TO PUT ANOTHER ANSWER IN, GO AHEAD! POLL CLOSES WHEN THE FIC ENDS, which won't be for a while.  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND WHO ANSWERED THE POLL!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chapter 7: Light comes back to the darkness' arms  
  
About a week passed since Yugi made his decision, but the problem was that he couldn't work up the courage to tell the group. So Yugi kept it a secret, until he knew it was the right time. Meanwhile, Jou seemed very happy to be back with Honda and the others. Yugi knew he probably didn't want to come back, so he never said anything to Jou.  
  
In the early morning, Yugi just got done washing his face when he saw Malik's ship coming in. Yugi waited for Malik to tie the ship down to greet him. But before Yugi could say anything, Malik jumped from the deck and landed in front of Yugi, landing safely on his feet. Yugi saw Malik's face. It looked as though he met Death himself.  
  
"Malik, what's wrong?" Yugi asked gently. Malik shook his head. "Yugi, I went into the regular village to pick up some supplies, and I found the entire village covered with dead bodies and blood. Everyone was dead, even the babies! I looked around for at least one survivor, and I found no one. I kept walking around, hoping that someone was still alive, until I entered another village, and I asked the locals what happened. They told me, that the pharoah sent all of his guards there to kill everyone who was breathing."  
  
"The nearby villages couldn't help, because some of the guards threatened to kill them too if they tried to help. Oh, Yugi, I have a feeling Yami will slaughter another village if you don't do something!" Malik cried. Yugi was shocked. The pharoah was killing innocent people again! Yugi grasped Malik's shoulder gently and looked at him in the eye.  
  
"Don't worry Malik. We'll fix this." he confirmed. Malik nodded and went to get the ship ready. Yugi walked into the house to talk to everyone. Just after Yugi went inside, Marik came out of his hiding place to gaze at Malik. 'Gods, he's beautiful' he thought. Malik, of course, didn't see him. Marik wanted to take him right there, tasting him, claiming him, but before Marik could make a move, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Annoyed, Marik turned around, growling at the intruder. It was Bakura. Smirking, Bakura chuckled. "Looks like you have thing for the ship captain, don't you?" Marik growled, then stood up. "At least I'm brave enough to make a move, unlike you, who just wants to watch that albino your so attracted to." he retorted. Bakura snarled. "Don't bring him into your problems, Marik." he hissed. Marik smirked. Then went inside the house, with Bakura following behind.  
  
Everyone was sitting in a circle, waiting for Marik and Bakura to sit down. After that was done, Yugi started the meeting. "Everyone, the pharoah is slaughtering people once again. What should we do?" he asked. Bakura snorted. "What do you think? Get everyone out of Egypt before they're killed." he answered. Ryou looked at him with a tender look, then turned back to Yugi.  
  
"It's what we always do Yugi, why are you questioning what we should do when it's obvious?" he asked. Bakura looked at Ryou.  
  
'He's naive. It's obvious there's something Yugi's not telling us' he thought. Jou noticed this too, because Yugi was looking at the ground. "Yugi, is there something you're not telling us?" he asked. Yugi sighed. 'This is the time. I have to tell them what I decided to do a week ago' he thought. Yugi stood up, sighed again, and looked at the group with determination to the group.  
  
"Guys, I'm going back to the pharoah. I'll be his pleasure slave again." he announced. Everyone was wide-eyed and shocked. Especially Jou. "But Yugi, this is a guy who slaughters children, taints Egypts golden sands, and raped you! Why do you want to go back to him?!" Jou demanded. Yugi looked at Jou with sad violet orbs. "Because then he'll stop killing people."  
  
"Yugi, he kills people for absolutely no reason whatsoever!" said Teana. Yugi shook his head. "When Jou and I were there, not a single death in Egypt was caused by either the pharoah or the High Priest." he tried to explain. "So what are we supposed to do? Carry on without you?" asked Honda. Now Yugi was getting frustrated. "Don't you see?! After I go back to Yami, there will be no need for us! We rescue people who are suffering because of the pharoah, after I go back to him, he'll start caring about the kingdom! We won't need to rescue people anymore!"  
  
Everyone just sat there. They knew Yugi was making sense, but they didn't want to see the glue of the group get hurt. Marik looked at Yugi. "So, what'll happen to us?" he asked. "We'll be bodyguards." said Shizuka. Everyone turned to her. Usually, Shizuka had very little to say in the meetings, but no matter what, they would always hear what she had to say.  
  
"We'll be bodyguards for the pharoah, so we can stay close to Yugi." Everyone looked at her strangely. Honda stood up. "I'm not going to be a bodyguard for that overdressed, pompous, evil bastard!" he snapped. Shizuka glared at him. "Then stay here and rot! All of you do what you want. But Yugi will go back to the pharoah, and I want to stay close to him." she announced, standing up right next to Yugi.  
  
Everyone sat there and thought about what they wanted to do. "Those who will come with Yugi, stand up." said Shizuka. Everyone thought about what they'd choose. Jou stood up first, then Ryou. Bakura saw Ryou stand up. 'He's going with Yugi. Someone will have to watch his back. Or do more than just that' he thought. Bakura then stood up. Malik, who joined the meeting a little later on, stood up too. Marik saw this and stood up too. 'I'll follow him whereever he goes. So he won't be claimed by someone else' he thought.  
  
The only two left were Honda and Teana. Teana stood up with a smile on her face. Everyone looked at Honda. Honda sat there for a moment, then stood up. Everyone placed some form of a smile on their face and looked at Yugi. Yugi felt like he was going to cry. "All of you, are the best friends anyone can ever have." he said. He then turned to Malik. "Can you take us all on your ship, Malik?" Malik nodded. "Just so you know, I know what you all are going to do, so there will be no use for me to carry any more refugees anymore, so I understand." Everyone then followed Malik onto the ship.  
  
Yugi was at the bow (a/n the front of the ship), looking at the oasis the group lived in for so long for the last time. Everyone brought their signature weapons, and soon the ship set sail. Jou walked up next to Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, tell me, what's the real reason you want to go back." Yugi sighed, then looked at his best friend. "I love him, Jou. Yami means everything to me, and I know he won't hurt me." Jou looked at the sky. Yugi looked at his best friend with serious eyes.  
  
"Jou, I know how you feel about Seto. I hear you in your sleep. Crying out his name, wishing for him to stay with you. I just want to tell you, I think the High Priest cares about you, even though he has a weird way of showing it." Jou looked shocked at first, then smiled. "Thanks, Yugi. You're a real pal." he answered. "One more thing, why are you calling the pharoah Yami?" Yugi chuckled. "It suits him." he answered. The two looked at the scenery before them as the ship silently sailed on the Nile.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami was not enjoying the scenery. He was throwing stuff around the throne room, with Seto ducking everything. "Pharoah Yami, you have to calm down!" Seto cried. Yami banged his fist on the throne, then started crying. "I miss him, Seto. I killed so many people. He'll never come back now." he sobbed. Seto walked over to his friend and put his hand on Yami's shoulder. "He'll be back. I know he will." he reassured gently.  
  
"Are you just saying that because you want that blond friend of his to come back as well?" Yami hissed. Seto looked hurt, then looked out at the kingdom. "No. He'll come back." he answered. Seto looked at the kingdom with sad eyes. 'Please come back puppy, before Yami and I both die'  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Well, how was that? If you need a reminder on what weapons/skills the Millenia have, here the complete list:  
  
Yugi: Martial Arts (All types)  
  
Jono/Jou: Sword  
  
Honda: Rod  
  
Ryou: Chucks  
  
Teana/Tea: Golden syes  
  
Shizuka: Martial Arts (Pilates)  
  
Marik: Poison darts  
  
Bakura: Throwing stars  
  
Malik: Unknown (Sorry guys, but this part doesn't come in yet)  
  
So please review and I'll update. See ya! ^_^ 


	8. Once broken, now whole

The Millenia  
  
Author's Note: Well, I took an awefully long time to update, and I apologize about that. I finally got a great idea and this idea took a while. So again I'm sorry. Here are the current results for the poll:  
  
*That CANNOT be Yugi: 7 votes  
  
*Damn, he's hot!: 16 votes  
  
*Uh... What just happened?: 6 votes  
  
*I didn't react to anything, I just went along with it: 11 votes  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU PATIENT REVIEWERS AND PEOPLE WHO ANSWERED THE POLL, YOU ROCK!!!!! AND I SPECIAL THANK MY SISTER FOR GIVING ME SUGGESTIONS!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chapter 8: Once broken, now whole  
  
Yugi and the group reached the nearby villages of the kingdom, only to find it once again a deafening silence. 'I guess it's true' Yuugi thought. Jou looked around the villages, empty and gone. "Yugi, did the pharoah did all this?" he breathed, eyes showing surprise and shock. That one man, who Yugi claimed he loved, was involved in this massacre. Yuugi nodded.  
  
"Yes Jou, he did. And we are here to stop it." he answered. Shizuka's eyes roamed at the scenery before her. 'So this is what my brother faces all the time. He's brave to see blood tainting Egypt's holy sand and bringing justice' she thought. Yuugi turned to the group. "We should head up to the palace and try to speak to the pharoah. Any interference by the guards, you know what to do." he said. Everyone nodded and took out their weapons (a/n By the way on the last chapter, I spelt sais wrong on the weapons list. So the correct spelling is S-A-I-S. Sorry.)  
  
The group marched toward the palace, only to find about 20 guards guarding the palace entrance, looking blank and bored. Yuugi walked up the stairs with grace and looked at one of the guards. "Excuse me, we have to speak to the pharoah." he announced. The guard looked down at him and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, the pharoah is ill. He has requested that no one from the outside disturb him or the High Priest." he replied. Jou then spoke up. 'Oh yeah, the High Priest, we need to speak to him also." The guard chuckled and looked at Jou. "Didn't you hear what I just said? No one is to disturb the pharoah or the High Priest!" he retorted. Jou growled at him. "Who is going to disturb the two royal idiots if all the people out here are dead?" asked Marik sarcastically. The guard just rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Look, I'm just commanding orders." he protested. Bakura snorted. "Do you always do what you're told, fool?" he sneered. Jou and Yugi turned to him. Then Yugi turned back to the guard. "Please let us pass. We really need to speak to the pharoah." he begged. The guards then pointed their spears at the group. "You'll have to get past us!" shouted another guard. Honda got his rod ready.  
  
"Fine, fighting you guys is better than talking to you!" he retorted. Everyone got ready. The guards and the Millenia charged each other. Soon, everyone started fighting at least one guard. Yugi and the group tried their best not to kill the guards, even Marik and Bakura, even though their own style was kill whoever was in their path.  
  
'I don't have time for this, I have to go find Yami and see him again' Yuugi thought. Yuugi punched away the last guy and turned to Jou. "Jou, I'm going inside to find Yami! Can the rest of you handle this?" he asked. Jou blocked the guard running toward hi and nodded. "Don't worry about us, Yugi." he said. Yugi nodded and ran to the palace, not seen by the guards, who were busy with the Millenia.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami and Seto were in Yami's bedroom. Yami was sitting on the bed, still throwning inanimate objects all over. Seto was trying to calm the powerful pharoah. "Yami, please calm down. Yugi will come back. I'm sure he will." he reassured. Yami shook his head and looked at Seto with tearful eyes. Crimson orbs lost their brilliant light, replaced with dullness and salty tears of sorrow. "He will never come back Seto. He won't come back to a butcher." he sobbed, putting his head in his hands and sobbing some more.  
  
Seto looked at Yami with nothing but hurt and pity. He knew that if Yugi wouldn't come back, then the puppy wouldn't come back either. Seto went over the balcony to look down at the kingdom covered in blood, and saw a most peculiar thing.  
  
The guards that Yami ordered to keep intruders out were fighting with some people. Seto sighed, then went over to the pharoah with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, Yami, but I have to take care of something. I'll be back." he said. Yami nodded. Seto walked out of Yami's bedroom to see what's going on.  
  
Seto walked to the platform and got the fight close up. He saw, what the pharoah thought were the most sophisticated guards, fighting a couple of teenagers from what he saw in the cloud of sand. And doing a very poor job. "STOP!!" he shouted.  
  
The Millenia and the guards immediately stopped fighting and turned toward the voice. They saw Seto the High Priest standing there and looking very pissed. "What are you buffoons doing!" he demanded to the guards. Before the guards could even start, Seto caught the sight of Jou. 'Jou, I can't believe you returned. I'm so glad you did. But if you're here, then Yugi must be with you. But I don't care about that. I'm just glad you're here' he thought.  
  
Seto knew that he was still the High Priest, meaning he couldn't show that he was glad that Jou returned. So Seto turned to Jou with a smirk. "Looks like the dog decided to crawl back to his master." he said. Jou looked at Seto with shock. 'He's here, he's looking at me, and that's all he has to say to me?' he thought. 'I thought he would at least say that he's glad to see me or something' Jou growled at Seto.  
  
"That's all you have to say to me, you bastard!" he shouted. Jou then started running toward Seto with anger in his honey orbs, but Shizuka grabbed his shoulders and attempted to hold him back. "Jou don't! This is the High Priest here! He can kill you in seconds." she whispered to him. Seto grinned sinisterly. "Who's that girl holding you back, dog?" he asked. Jou scowled at Seto.  
  
"For the last time you fucking bastard I'm not a dog! And this is my sister!" he yelled. Shizuka looked fearfully at Seto. Seto took a quick look at Shizuka and turned back to Jou. "Maybe you should listen to your dear sister if you want to live." he said. Jou growled at him, then Teana and Ryou stepped up.  
  
"Okay that's it, you asked for it! Fight us unless you're a coward!" Teana demanded, holding up her golden sais. Ryou got out his chucks. Bakura was watching Ryou from a little feet away and scoffed. 'He thinks he and that brunette girl can take him down. He can use Shadow powers!' he thought. So Bakura got out his throwing stars. Seto chuckled.  
  
"Fine, if you two fools think you can take me down, come on up and get me." he said to Teana and Ryou. Teana looked at Ryou and they both nodded. Teana threw a sai and Ryou threw a chuck at the High Priest. Seto smirked, then the weapons hit a force field, redirecting the weapons back at their owners. Teana dodged out of the way when her sai hit the golden sand, while Ryou's chuck smacked him on the head. Ryou groaned and rubbed his forehead.  
  
Seto chuckled, then saw a throwing star coming his way. Seto ducked and the throwing star was thrown into a pillar. Seto turned to the direction of the throwing star and saw Bakura ready to throw another one. Bakura glared at Seto. "Be careful who you mess with." he warned, then Bakura turned to Ryou. Ryou looked at Bakura, and Bakura glared at him. Ryou's eyes widened, but then he turned back to Seto. Marik rolled his eyes.  
  
"So are you going to let us pass, or do we have to defeat an overdressed puppet?" asked Honda. Seto glared at Honda, then turned to Jou. "Yes, I will let you pass. On one condition." he answered. Everyone got ready. "He must come back with me as my pleasure slave." he added, pointing at Jou. Honda snapped.  
  
"There is no way my best buddy will ever be your fuck buddy!" he snapped. But Jou looked at Honda. "No Honda. I have to go with him. Remember what Yugi said before we left to come here? I have to. Remember our mission." he told him. Honda grunted, then nodded, head down in defeat. Jou turned away from his buddy and walked up toward the High Priest.  
  
Colbat met honey for a minute before Jou spoke. "I'll come back to you." he announced. Jou swore he saw happiness in Seto's eyes, but he ignored it. Seto nodded. "All right, follow me. I'll lead you to the pharoah. Be warned, he is not well." he told the group. The group withdrew their weapons and followed Seto and Jou. Jou looked at Seto. "There's something I forgot. Yugi's already in the palace looking for the pharoah." he said. "Hn." Seto replied. Jou just shrugged and followed him silently.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi was looking for Yami frantically. He checked the throne room, what he believed to be the conference room, the dungeons, anywhere a pharoah might be. Finally, Yugi came across the pharoah's bedroom. The door was closed, but Yugi could hear Yami crying and throwing objects.  
  
In the room, Yami picked up his crown, the symbol of his power, and threw it across the room. Then he picked up a sword, the same sword Yugi used to threaten him. Yami thought it was a symbol of all the bloodshed he caused, and threw it across the floor. Then Yami saw the Millenium puzzle, remembering how Yugi picked it up to see it when they first met, tears rushing again, Yami picked it up and threw it toward the door.  
  
At that moment, Yugi opened the door after much pondering, and saw the Millenium puzzle coming right at him. Yugi caught it in air, and held it in his hand. Yugi looked over and saw Yami crying on the floor. Yami was in a ball, letting his tears run freely. Yugi felt so sorry that he left, and knew that it was time that Yami can stop feeling pain.  
  
Yugi slowly crept up toward Yami, quiet as air, holding the Millenium puzzle with the Eye of Ra facing away from him, and kelt down on his knees.  
  
"Nobody likes murderers." whispered Yami, so soft only Yugi could possibly hear it. Yugi sighed softly, then slowely put the Millenium puzzle around Yami's neck, as best as he can.  
  
Yugi tenderly hugged Yami's back, making Yami stop crying and look up. "Nobody likes murderers, but I do." Yugi whispered in his ear. Yami, so shocked and surprised, slowly turned around and saw Yugi, happily hugging his back, eyes closed and smiling. Yami, for the first time that week, smiled, tears still coming down his crimson orbs. Yami reached up a hand and wrapped his fingers around Yugi's slender arm, and allowing his legs to stretch, causing the Millenium puzzle to drop and swing from his neck.  
  
Yami and Yugi, together in peace, made the world stop in place. Even Ra could seperate these two right now, because, they are finally whole again. Suddenly, the heavy doors opened. Both Yami and Yugi turned their heads toward the door, and saw Seto and the rest of the Millenia at the door. Both groups looked at each other with confused eyes.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Well, how was that? Hate it? Love it? Needs work? Please tell me in your reviews! ^_^ 


	9. Darkness and light cry for the other

The Millenia  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone!! I wanted to update early, so here's the next chapter!! Here is the current results of the poll:  
  
*That CANNOT be Yugi: 7 votes  
  
*Damn, he's hot!: 17 votes  
  
*Uh....What just happened?: 5 votes (if it was 6 in the last chapters, it was wrong)  
  
*I didn't react to anything, I just went along with it: 12 votes  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU ROCK!! THANKS agentpudge FOR POINTING OUT MY TYPOS!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chapter 9: Darkness and light cry for the other  
  
Yugi, Yami, Seto, and the Millenia, all staring at each other as if they all came from other planets. All of them knew that one of them had to break the silence, but they didn't want to be the ones who would. Arms still wrapped around the pharaoh's back, Yugi looked at his friends and the High Priest. Seto was shocked at the sight before him, but he knew he had to say something.  
  
"Uh, my pharaoh, this group would like an audience with you." he announced, breaking the long silence. Yami started standing up, with Yugi standing up with him. Yami looked at the group, then looked at Yugi. "They want to speak with me. So it shall be done. Escort the group to the council room" he said. Seto nodded, then led the group out of the room to the designated place. After the door closed, Yami turned to Yugi.  
  
Violet and crimson could only look at one another. One so happy that the other finally returned to him, he didn't know what to say. Yami reached his fingers around the Millenium puzzle, still staring at Yugi. Finally, Yami had some thing to say. "Why did you come back? After what I did while you were gone?" he asked, looking for a genuine answer, even thought he knew Yugi would give him one. Yugi sighed.  
  
"Because, even though you took me and Jou away by force, took my innocence, kept me here against my will, then letting me go. After I left, you went right back to slaughtering your people, spilling blood on the sands Ra has blessed us with, placing fear instead of happiness in innocent hearts, I still managed to learn how to love you. I didn't realize it then, but I loved you the minute I knew who you were beneath the jewelry and crown."  
  
"After all, I came back looking for the man who loved me, and I found him on the floor in his sorrow, all because I left him when I should've stayed with him. Because I denied what Ra what wanted me to be. you're one and only lover. So I'm sorry I left you, Yami. If you want me to condemn myself into Ra's hellhole, then place it upon me."  
  
Yami looked at Yugi for a long time. After what seemed like eternity, Yami shook his head. "To send away an angel blessed by the gods would condemn both of us. I'm happy you are back, love." he whispered. Yami walked over and gathered Yugi into his arms. Yugi hugged the pharaoh with slight tears coming down his perfect face. "Yami, I'm so sorry I left you." he whispered. Yami shook his head while stroking Yugi's hair. "It's all right. I know why you did. Please don't leave me again." he said. Yugi and Yami's embrace was soft, sweet, and sealing their undying love.  
  
Yami and Yugi walked inside the council room, where Seto and the rest of the Millenia were waiting for them. Yami sat in his usual chair, and Yugi sat on his right hand. Seto sat on Yami's left, and everyone sat in the remaining chairs. Yami immediately recognized some of the faces of Yugi's friends. "I remember you. You are the rest of the Millenia." he stated. Teana, Ryou, and Honda nodded. Yami then saw Shizuka, Malik, Marik, and Bakura.  
  
"I don't know the rest of you." he said. Shizuka nodded her head in respect. "Um, we are the part of the Millenia that don't come with the group you see. But we still know how to fight and defend." she explained. Yami nodded, then smirked. "What is it you desire that cannot wait?" he asked.  
  
"We want to be your bodyguards. Those guards you have defending you don't know how to fight their way out of an open sack." said Honda. "We also want to be your bodyguards so that we can stay close to Yugi and Jou." Teana added. Everyone looked at her. Teana just shrugged. Yami smirked.  
  
"What makes you think all of you are worthy of being my bodyguards?" he asked. Bakura glared at him. "You've seen what we can do. What makes you doubt us, pharaoh?" he hissed. Yami glared at Bakura. "I have never seen you with these three before." he answered, pointing at Honda, Teana, and Ryou. "For all I know, you might only be able to just mildy bruise your opponent." Bakura smirked, then threw a throwing star.  
  
The throwing star missed Yami's head by a mere inch before hitting the wall. Yami smirked. "Nice aim." he commented. Bakura sneered. Marik stepped up. "So are you going to let us be your bodyguards?" he asked impatiently. Yami sighed, then shook his head.  
  
"No." he answered. Ryou stood up. "Why?" he asked. Yami looked at Ryou with annoyed eyes, while Bakura's eyes were darting back and forth between Ryou and the pharaoh with anger. Yami then softened his eyes to calm pools of crimson. "Don't be my bodyguards. Be Egypt's bodyguards. Some of the pain Egypt suffers is not because of me. There are thieves, insane souls, and such lurking on the quiet streets of the kingdom. Defend the victims of theft, rape, or anything like that. The guards still stay as guards." he announced.  
  
At first, everyone was shocked at what the pharaoh was proposing, but if they were going to be bodyguards, why not Egypt itself? So Malik nodded. "We can do that." he said. Soon, everyone started standing up, but the pharaoh stopped them.  
  
"Before you go, you must know what you can do and what you can't." Everyone sat back down to hear what Yami had to say. "First and foremost, I am sorry for whatever pain I've caused you when Yugi and Jou were here with me and Seto. We've both repented our mistakes. You are to live here in the palace in shared bedrooms, and your duties start at dawn to dusk. If you have no duties, you are welcome to see Yugi and Jou with your friends at anytime you wish. But you cannot disturb me or Seto unless it's important. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded. Yami dismissed them with a wave of a hand.  
  
Everyone left the council room, while Jou followed Seto with the rest of the group to see what bedrooms they would get. Seto then turned around, making Jou bump into him. Seto shook his head and looked at the group.  
  
"I'll be assigning you bedrooms and roommates. You two." he said, pointing to Ryou and Bakura. "You'll have the room at the end." Ryou and Bakura went inside their new room. "You two." he said, pointing at Malik and Marik. "Have the room across from them." Malik and Marik repeated the same actions as Ryou and Bakura.  
  
"The three of you have the room next to the last group." Seto announced, pointing to the room on the left of Marik and Malik's room. Shizuka, Teana, and Honda went into their room silently. Jou was the only one left standing.  
  
Seto looked at Jou with emotionless eyes. "Follow me." he ordered. Jou complied and silently followed the man haunting his dreams to his bedroom. Seto closed the door, silence still echoing the chamber that he and Jou occupied. Cerulean met flaxen honey for what seemed like eternity. They both knew that one of them had to break the vast and ample silence. But neither had nothing to say, except the one question the cold-eyed man had to ask.  
  
"Why did you come back? You hate me so much, anyone carrying your hate stays as far away from their target, plotting or dreaming of their death." he asked, looking coldly at the blond boy standing with his back facing him. Jou sighed.  
  
"You're very poetic." he snorted, smirking but not facing the High Priest.  
  
"Answer the question puppy." Seto commanded, demanding for a straight answer. Jou closed his eyes, then sighed again. "I won't lie to you. I never hated you. I greatly disliked you, but never hated you. But when you and the pharaoh took me and Yugi for your own pleasures, I thought you were going to be a heartless bastard like always. I was wrong, in your own way, you cared about me, even though you denied it both physically and mentally. And the fact that you have never said my name."  
  
"But then you set me and Yugi go, and that's when I knew you really cared about me, even though it nearly broke that heart of yours to see me leave. You didn't come after us, you didn't send anyone after me, so I knew you wanted me to be happy. After I left, I had dreams about you. Dreams that made me want you more, need you more, and love you more. Ra was probably trying to tell me not to deny my hidden feelings for you."  
  
"Then Yugi wanted to go back for similar reasons. At first, I didn't want to go back. My pride got in the way again. But the truth, I wanted to see you again. But I was afraid to. Because I thought you wouldn't accept me again. After leaving you like that, who wouldn't want to see me again? But I went back anyways, just to see your face again."  
  
"But when we met again, you showed no emotion. You did what you always did. You humiliated me. Once more, you weren't happy to see me. I thought you didn't want me anymore, so I thought I wasted my time and energy to come here. But then you ask for me. I thought you wanted me back with you, and that's why I accepted your proposal. Now you ask me why I came back. I gave you my answer. Now give me yours. Do you love me?"  
  
Seto looked at Jou with shocked eyes, unaware of all he felt for him. Now he really regretted his actions toward him. 'Oh man, he must really think that I don't love him anymore. I did so many things to him. I must show him how much I care for now, or he'll leave forever'  
  
Seto walked over to Jou and hugged him. Jou was surprised by this innocent but meaningful gesture, but he was happy to be back in his master's arms. "Jou, I'm so sorry that I caused you pain. I love you, and I'll keep loving you even after Ra chains me to his hellhole." he whispered. Jou smiled, then turned around and kissed Seto passionately on the lips.  
  
Seto melted in Jou's kiss, wrapping his arms securely around Jou's waist, pulling him closer. Jou moaned a little. Jou broke the kiss, and reached up to touch Seto's cheek. "I love you too, Seto." he whispered. Seto smiled, then kissed Jou on the lips, allowing him to finally have his dreams come true.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Well, how was that? I tried to make it as long as I could, but I ran out of ideas so I had to stop. Besides, there's a surprise coming in the next chapter, so watch for it!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^ 


	10. Surprise surprise

The Millenia  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone!! I'm glad that all of you decided to wait patiently for the next chapter! Here is the current results of the poll:  
  
*That CANNOT be Yugi: 8 votes  
  
*Damn, he's hot!: 19 votes  
  
*Uh.....What' just happened?: 5 votes  
  
*I didn't react to anything, I just went along with it: 12 votes  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS AND PATIENT READERS YOU ARE SO AWESOME!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chapter 10: Surprise surprise  
  
Yugi and Yami were always together. Wherever Yami is, Yugi was there also, and vice versa. Jou always follwed Seto around everywhere, smiling at him and watching him do his duties. The rest of the Millenia were always on the streets and sands and Egypt, defending the citizens from ordinary crimes, from theft to harrasment. Teana always ended up killing her victims though, even though the group told her over and over again that killing victims doesn't solve anything.  
  
Marik and Bakura traveled together all the time, always following Ryou and Malik, who seemed pretty close to each other, like brothers. Honda and Shizuka traveled with Teana, hoping that nothing happens to anyone. When all of them completed their duties, everyone would go visit Yugi and Jou, either during the day or during the night, mostly during the day though, because Jou and Yugi were sometimes doing 'nightly activities'.  
  
Today, everyone was gathered in Yami's throne room, eating lunch on the floor and chatting nonstop. "Oh, I remember the time Honda was practicing with his rod, and when he tried to flip in the air, he landed flat on his face and his rod was thrown across the area!" said Jou, laughing his heart out. Seto smiled at his lover, and tenderly rubbed his hair. Jou smiled at the touch. Honda glared at Jou. "You saw that?! I thought you were supposed to be helping Shizuka with chores!" he told him. Shizuka then looked at her brother.  
  
"Yeah, you were supposed to help me with the chores. Now you owe me, big brother!" she said, playfully punching Jou's arm. Jou grinned. :Yeah I know, but I can't help the fact that Honda's practices go bad! It's just something you gotta see if you need a good laugh!" he reminded Shizuka. Honda snorted. "Yeah well at least I don't pretend the trees are axe-weilders ready to chop you into bits! What kind of axe-weliders just stand there and sway with the wind?" he taunted. Jou glared at Honda. "It helps makes the adrenaline and concentration work better." he said. Honda just shook his head and laughed.  
  
"Actually it does, because sometimes it's good to let your imagination run free." said Yugi, smiling with Yami hugging him close and giving him kisses occasionally. Seto chuckled. "Well, there was this one time when Yami and I were kids, and we had to learn how to fight. The master was teaching Yami how to swing his sword. When Yami did swing his sword, it went right out of his hands and into the wall just inches away from a guard's face!" he told everyone. Yami glared at him.  
  
"It wasn't my fault he was in the way! Besides, I was only eight years old!" he protested. Everyone was laughing at the image of what Seto told them in their minds. Yami couldn't help but smile, especially since Yugi was laughing too. Yami pouted toward Seto, and Seto just grinned. Bakura and Marik said nothing, but were busy looking at Ryou and Malik contently, as if that's all they wanted to do. Suddenly, the doors flew open, and a guard came in. Yami looked at the guard with emotionless eyes.  
  
"What is it?" he demanded, munching on a plum. The guard bowed. "Your Highness, I'm so sorry for interrupting your meal, but three individuals request permission to speak to you. They claim they know the Millenia." he informed. Yami looked at Yugi, and Yugi looked at everyone. No one seemed to have a clue, so Yugi looked at his lover with unknowing eyes. Yami understood and looked at the guard. "Bring them here." he commanded. The guard nodded, bowed again, and left, closing the doors gently behind him.  
  
Yami looked at the group. "I wonder who it could be." he said. Yugi shook his head. "I don't know. Practically everyone in Egypt knows us, so it can really be anybody." he answered, popping some grapes in his mouth. Honda looked at Yugi. "It might be villagers asking for something." he suggested. Teana nodded before taking a bite out of her peach. "Probably for some food or something." she added. "Well, we'll never know until we see them." Ryou confirmed. Malik nodded.  
  
"That's true." he added. "But I have to ask, is there anyone else in the Millenia besides us?" Bakura and Marik's eyes were still fixed on their look-alikes.  
  
"Well, there's-" Jou explained before he was interrupted by the doors opening. Everyone stood up to greet them, even Yami and Seto. Three people, one man and two women, entered the throne room with the guard behind them. The guard led them in, then left closing the doors. Yami ans Seto took a good look at them.  
  
One woman had long silky raven hair that flowed down and stopped near her waist. her skin was tan, showing lookers that she was often in the sun. Her eyes were a stunning sapphire blue, easily rivaling with Seto's rich colbat. What she wore was odd. She wore a flowy white tunic and skirt, with her legs showing at the sides while the hem of the skirt reached all the way at her ankles. (a/n It's basically what the muses in 'Hercules' wear)  
  
The other woman had deep purple eyes, not as bright as Yugi's, but pretty darn close to it. She was a blonde, just like Jou, but her hair shined like the rays of the sun while Jou's shined like the sun and sands of Egypt combined. The hair only reached to the middle of her back, with curls at the end of the rich strands. Her skin was fair, and pretty too. She wore a leather outfit, fit for only a warrior. She wore a leather tunic with a breastplate, and a leather skirt with brown and black showing here and there. On her feet were low leather boots and on her side was a belt with a whip tied to it. (a/n a little similar to what Xena wears)  
  
The man was different. He had eyes, rivaling the color of emerald gems. He hair was also black, but almost sinister looking. His skin was also fair, but not a s fair as the blonde woman's. He wore a black leather tunic with black leather pants as well. On his feet he wore shoes instead of sandals. On his waist was a belt with so many knives no one could count. Yugi recognized two of them immediately.  
  
"Mai? Isis?" he gasped. The two women smiled at Yugi and nodded. Yugi laughed, and went to go hug them. The two returned Yugi's hug with no regret. The others greeted them with their own ways. "Mai, Isis, what are you girls doing here?" he asked. Yami looked at them with narrow eyes. "We came as soon as we heard that you and Jou were captured by the pharaoh and his High Priest, so our intention was to come and rescue you. Then we heard that you two decided to stay at your own will, so we came to be bodyguards along with the rest of you." Isis explained, looking at the rest of the Millenia.  
  
Yami's eys softened as Yugi came back to Yami. "Yami, these two women are also part of the Millenia. They also want to be Egypt's bodyguards. Will that be okay?" he asked. Yami smiled at them. "That would be wonderful." he answered. Isis and Mai smiled. Jou stepped up. "Hey Mai. Haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" he asked, giving her a hug. Mai chuckled. "I've been okay. Been worried though when I heard everything back in Rome. Are you okay?" she asked. Jou chuckled, looked at Seto, then turned back to Mai. "Never better." he answered. Mai smiled, then looked at Bakura and Marik.  
  
"Who are those two?" she asked. Bakura stepped up, holding a ninja star at throwing position. "Marik and I are backups in case the regular Millenia need help. Got a problem with that?" he asked daringly. Mai scoffed. "Bakura, be nice." said Ryou. Bakura turned to Ryou and sneered at him, making Ryou quiet again. "That wasn't very nice." said Marik. Bakura glared at Marik. "Shut up." he hissed, only enough for Marik to hear though. Marik smirked, then stepped away. isis shook her head. "Is there anymore questions?" she asked. "Who's'' he?" everyone but Mai and Isis asked, pointing at the emerald-eyed man.  
  
"Ah, so you found him and decided to take him in?" said Yugi, still munching on grapes with Yami holding him protectively. Mai nodded. "His name is Otogi Ryuuji, (a/n or is it the other way around?) but he prefers to be called Ryuuji." she added. Yugi nodded approvingly. Seto was holding Jou in his arms, but he was looking at the way Ryuuji was looking at Jou. Intense, hungy-filled eyes. Quite similar with the look Seto gave Jou when they first met. 'I'll have to be careful about this guy. He may want Jou, but he's not going to get him' Seto thought.  
  
"So, Ryuuji, what is your fighting style?" Seto asked. Ryuuji looked at Seto, annoyed. Then he smirked. "I throw knives around." he said curtly. Suddenly, without warning, Ryuuji took out a knife and threw it across the room, landing in the wall inches away from a guard's face. Seto looked at the knife and smirked. "Nice aim." he commented, smirking. Ryuuji sneered. "What are you talking about? I missed." he hissed. Everyone looked at Seto, then at the knife, and at Ryuuji. Mai slapped Ryuuji's thigh.  
  
"Don't go throwing knives around, you might hurt somebody!" she scolded. Ryuuji snorted. Serenity then turned to Isis. "What's your fighting style, Isis?" she asked before taking a small bite out of her apple. Isis smiled. "I do martial arts. Judo." she answered. Shizuka nodded approvingly. Isis then turned to Mai. "Mai uses a whip for her fighting style. She claims she likes to whip men into shape before giving them scars." Mai snorted, then shook her head.  
  
"I can't help the fact that everyone who fights me always ends up with scars. Besides, what's wrong with whipping men into shape? They always do stupid things." she commented. Every man in that group was glaring at her. Teana leaned over to speak to Mai. "Mai, there are ten guys here and only four girls. All ten guys are capable of fighting. I don't think you'll want to sleep feeling broken and bruised." she whispered. Mai laughed.  
  
"But I'm sure these men always know what they're doing." she added, and the men went back to eating fruit. "Just don't trust Yami with a sword." Seto warned, smirking. "Hey!" Yami protested, making everyone laugh. Soon, everyone was telling stories, laughing, and just plain old having fun.  
  
Later that evening, Yami deicded that Mai, Isis, and Ryuuji were going to be night bodyguards, so the three had night shifts and would sleep in the day. Ryuuji, Isis, and Mai shared a room near Shizuka, Honda, and Teana. Ryuuji was getting ready to go when he spied Jou going to Seto's room. "Hey Jou." he greeted. Jou turned around and saw Ryuuji and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Ryuuji. Shouldn't you be getting ready for patrolling?" he asked. Ryuuji shrugged. "Ra hasn't set, I've got time. Come on, I'll walk with you." he said. Jou shrugged and continued walking, with Ryuuji following him.  
  
"So, where you heading?" Ryuuji asked. "To Seto's room." Jou answered. "Why?" Ryuuji pressed. Jou shrugged. "Cause I like it there." he answered, unsure of what Ryuuji was getting to. Ryuuji smirked. "Because Seto gives you a good fuck?" That made Jou stop walking. Jou looked at Ryuuji. "What are you talking about?" Ryuuji laughed.  
  
"Come on, Jou. You think I don't know about you guys? You love him and he loves you, I'm not that stupid. But tell me, what do you love him for? Good fuck or good devotion?" he dared, smirking at the blonde-haired boy. Jou looked at him. "Good devotion, of course." he answered without hesitation. Jou then started to walk again, only to have Ryuuji stop him. Jou looked at the verdant-eyed newcomer. "Ryuuji, get out of the way." he said gently. Ryuuji shook his head.  
  
"No." Jou glared at him. "Look man, I don't know what your problem is, but-" Jou tried to get past Ryuuji, but Ryuuji shoved him to the wall. "You want that mother fucker more than me? Let's just see what happens when his pretty dog gets touched by another." he hissed, practically pinning Jou to the wall. Jou's flaxen honey eyes started showing fear.  
  
"Ryuuji, get the hell away from Jou before you get sent tot he Shadow Realm." said a voice. Both boys turned around. Seto was standing there, a few feet away from the two, but looking very pissed. Ryuuji smirked, then stepped away from Jou. Ryuuji gave Jou a lust-filled look, then walked away. Jou looked at him with frightened eyes, until Seto gently grabbed his arm. Jou looked at Seto. "Come on. Let's go to my room." he suggested gently, knowing that Jou was probably traumatized by Ryuuji. Jou silently followed his lover.  
  
Once the two got to Seto's elaborate bedroom, Seto closed the door and faced Jou. Jou turned around to explain. "Seto, it's not what it looked liked. Ryuuji came up to me, and he wanted to walk with me, and the next thing I know-" "Stop." said Seto, cutting Jou off. "I saw and heard the whole thing. I know you didn't mean to, so I'm not mad at you." he announced. Jou sighed, and plopped himself on Seto's bed. Seto walked over to the bed and sat with Jou. "I may need to be more careful around Ryuuji. He'll do anything to get me. He might even kill you, Seto." said Jou.  
  
"Ryuuji won't get even one yard near you, and I'll make sure of that, so don't worry." he replied, holding Jou's hand. Jou sighed. "I don't derserve you." he told Seto. Seto chuckled, and leaned over Jou.  
  
"I don't derserve you either, but Ra gave you to me." he said, giving Jou a passionate kiss. Jou eagerly returned the kiss. Seto licked Jou's bottom lip, begging for entry. Jou gave him the entry he needed to explore Jou's sweet mouth.  
  
Soon, the two broke the kiss, panting for air. "I have something to return to you." Jou panted. Seto gave him a curious look. Jou smiled, and reached into the folds of his tunic. Jou pulled out a small sapphire, the same one he took from the treasure room. Jou smiled. "I snuck it out of the treasure room. Sorry about that." he said. Seto smiled, then closed Jou's palm, with the sapphire in Jou's smooth hands. "You keep it, as a gift." he said. Jou smiled, then the two started kissing again.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Well, how was that? Ryuuji has a thing for Jou, huh? Surprise surprise. So, please tell me what you think about this chapter in your REVIEWS and I'll see you later. ^_^ 


	11. Batman Baseball

The Millenia  
  
Author's Note: I'M BACK PEOPLE!! I'M SO SORRY I TOOK TOO LONG, BUT I WAS UNINSPIRED FOR SO LONG, SO YEAH. Here is the current results of the poll:  
  
*That CANNOT be Yugi: 8 votes  
  
*Damn, he's hot!: 19 votes  
  
*Uh.....What just happened?: 5 votes  
  
*I didn't react to anything, I just went along with it: 14 votes  
  
Special thanks: I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO THANK ZypherDragon FOR HELPING ME WITH AN IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER, AND ALL THE REVIEWERS WHO STAYED WITH ME EVEN THOUGH I TOOK AN AWEFULLY LONG TIME. I THANK YOU ALL!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking *blah*=italics  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chapter 11: Batman Baseball  
  
Jou was scared. Scared of Ryuuji, scared of Seto's anger, and scared of his own inner mind. Why DID he fall in love with Seto? Was it because he couldn't live without sex, or without love and devotion? Jou pondered these questions as he wandered through the empty halls of the palace early in the morning.  
  
Seto had to go to a meeting, and *slaves* weren't allowed, so Jou had to wait. He sighed. "Man, this day is boring. Yugi is still sleeping, the pharaoh is also in the meeting with Seto, and everybody else is either sleeping or on patrol in town. What am I going to do?" he said out loud. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming. Jou turned around and saw his lover, Seto walking towards him with a happy smile.  
  
"The council allowed me to take a small break. I'm sorry about what they said to you earlier, love." he greeted. Jou smiled, then shook his head. "It's fine, love. What do they know, anyway?" he asked. Seto chuckled, then embraced Jou. "Nothing, love. Absolutely nothing." he answered. Jou sighed as he and Seto hugged. The mighty sun god Ra seemed to smile at them, smiling down at the tender couple who would do anything to stay together.  
  
Suddenly, another sound of footsteps echoed through the halls. Jou and Seto released their embrace for one another, and looked at the direction of the soft sound. Someone, a male figure, walking steadily toward them, was coming. Coming, and coming, and coming. Closer, closer, closer. The figure was enclosed in shadow. Seto and Jou looked onward at the male figure. Seto glared at him. "Show yourself in the name of Ra!" he commanded.  
  
The male figure kept walking, until his legs were visible in the sunlight. Jou then noticed a knife gleaming in the light, and he knew immediately who it was. The figure kept walking until his entire body was exposed to the mighty and powerful Ra. Ryuuji stood there, one knife in his hand, his sinister lips curled into a smirk, and bright and somewhat dim flourishing shamrock eyes set on the honey eyed and haired blond, still in the High Priest's strong and muscular arms. Seto glared at the knife-weilding intruder.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the palace, the rest of the Millenia patrolled the sand covered streets, looking and preying on any unfortunate soul caught commiting wrong. Marik and Bakura seperated, knowing that they could probably find more on their own. Marik's cold-cut lavender eyes searched the scene before him. Very few people were out, but enough to whisper about Marik's presence.  
  
Many people fail to contain their excitement whenever an individual crosses paths with them on their routes. Most usually whisper about them, but some have the courage and bravery to go up to them, and try distract them from their precious duty. Most of the time, the people in the Millenia just blow off the commonfolk. But Marik had no trouble with the villagers today, but today he wished he did. As many could tell, Marik was bored.  
  
He wandered around with his darts, filled with deadly venom and poison. He didn't care if the victims he ran across died because of him. Their fault for putting fear and depression in the people of Egypt. Poisoned death is just the price they had to pay in his eyes. Suddenly, Marik heard an unfamiliar sound. 'Flute,' he thought. 'Obviously coming from the docks' "I wonder who's playing this music." he mused out loud, following the sweet, soft, and sensual melody coming only from a master player with a specially made flute.  
  
Marik walked, getting closer to the melody with each step, until his feet stopped and his eyes looked up. There was Malik, playing the beautiful melody and smooth notes to go with the stirring song. Malik was sitting on the bow of his own ship, completely unaware of Marik watching him. Malik's eyes were closed, obviously focused on his flute, which was simple and yet eye-catching. The only marking was the Sennen Eye, near the end of the flute. 'Is that flute a Millenium item?' Marik thought. 'Well, he is supposed to be patrolling right now. Guess I have to stop his music lesson. He should be bored as well. I can't believe that he's not bored like I am'  
  
"Hey!" he called. Malik stopped playing and looked down at Marik. Marik gave him a cold glare. "Why aren't you patrolling? The pharaoh gave us a duty and we're supposed to fulfill it!" he shouted. Malik made no move, but simply looked at him with innocent eyes. "It's too early for someone to cause trouble. Even criminals straight from hell need their sleep." he said, putting down his flute. Marik growled.  
  
"That's still no excuse for taking a day off! Get down here!" Marik yelled, his face scrunching with anger. Malik looked at Marik for a slight moment, then jumped down to the ground, landing perfectly on his feet. Malik then stepped up to his darker look-alike, and merely faced him with a smirk. Marik's eyebrows scrunched together. "What is so amusing to you, Malik?" he snarled.  
  
Malik laughed. "You, Marik." he answered matter-of-factly. "Now, you are bored. Ra did not bless you with unfortunate felons to track down and kill, so you were bored. You heard my flute, and you see me sitting up there, minding my own business. Ra did not bless be with delinquents either, so I decided to pass the time practicing. You weren't so smart to figure that out, so you are jealous of me, knowing that I have found a way to calm my wearied spirit, and you didn't." he explained.  
  
Marik was shocked, but he put up an undifferent facade. "And your point is?" he asked. Malik chuckled, folded his arms, and looked directly in Marik's eyes. "You don't like anybody smarter than you."  
  
Now Marik was angry. He knew Malik was right, and that's why he was angry.  
  
"Shut up!" he shouted. "Make me." Malik dared. Marik looked at Malik with surprised eyes, forgetting about his unbreakable facade. No one has ever challenged Marik before, not even Bakura. Malik will be the first. Marik smirked, enclosed the distance between him and Malik, and looked down at him.  
  
"What makes you think that I'll waste my energy on a weakling like you?" he asked. Malik smirked. "Because I dared you to." he answered, with pure confidence. Marik snorted, and walked away from Malik. "Don't interrupt me when I'm playing my flute." Malik warned after Marik. Marik turned around to face a grinning Malik. "Because I don't like to be bored either." Malik added, then headed back to his ship to retrieve the flute that started it all.  
  
Somewhere off in the village, Ryou was busy, patrolling the streets to see anything odd. Chucks securely tied to his waist, he walked, with happiness in his duty, unaware of Bakura just a few feet behind him in the shadows. Bakura was following Ryou, for reasons unknown. With a throwing star in his hand, Bakura walked in safety of the dark sillouhette of the buildings, concealing his own sound of footsteps so as not to spook his target.  
  
Ryou kept on watching, still unaware of his nearby stalker, until he saw a little hint of Bakura's shadow. Ryou whipped himself around, and saw nothing. Ryou kept his eyes on that direction for a moment, then continued walking. He then heard a soft but quick sound of a throwing star being thrown at him. Ryou quickly dodged the incoming weapon, allowing it to hit a nearby wall, thankful that it only went in a few inches. Ryou turned around.  
  
"Bakura, why in Ra's name are you trying to kill me?" he asked in a dubious voice. Bakura stepped out of the shadows and into the light, merely a few feet away from Ryou. "I'm not trying to spill your blood, weakling. I am only preparing you for future fights against opponents stronger than I." Bakura simply said, smirking. Ryou's eyes narrowed slighty. "I don't need more training. I know how to fight." Bakura chuckled, and stepped closer to Ryou, stopping when the two were 6 inches from each other.  
  
"Yes you do. Your chucks can do no real damage. You need to be on guard, and you must stand on your own two feet like me. You depend on your other teammates way too much. That's not wise. Dependence shows weakness, and I don't like weak people." Bakura stated. Ryou looked hurt, knowing that what Bakura just spoke was true. He did depend on Yugi and the others. He was, statistically, the weakest in the team, and he knew that weak people did not survive very long. Bakura grinned, seeing Ryou's hurt eyes and somewhat broken spirit.  
  
To keep his tears from being seen, Ryou turned away and walked. Bakura smiled. 'Now I have him right where I want him' he thought. "Ryou!" he called. Ryou turned his head slightly, careful not to show any more weakness to his look-alike. "Since you are more near, can you fetch me that throwing star?" he asked. Ryou tried to smirk.  
  
"I thought people who stand on their own two feet didn't depend on anyone else." he said. Bakura's chocolate eyes widened in shock to what Ryou retorted back to him, watching Ryou keep on walking away from him. Bakura growled. 'So, the little one is smarter than he looks and acts, that's an attractive talent. But that's all it is, a talent, and all talents fade eventually' he thought. 'His will fade soon, and when it does, I'll be ready'  
  
Back at the palace, the silent stand-off between the knife-keeper and the shadow sorceror continued. both wanting one target. A beautiful and frightened blond within the shadow's sorceror's embrace. The knife-keeper wanting to control the blonde, and the other trying desperately to prevent that horrible fate to be bestowed upon his lover. Jou looked nervously between Seto and Ryuuji. 'They've been staring at each other for nearly 5 minutes. One of them is bound to crack. My money's on Ryuuji there' he thought. Sure enough, Ryuuji spoke first.  
  
"Good morning, High Priest, isn't it a beautiful day?" he askes sarcastically. Seto snorted. "Yes, Ra can indeed bring beautiful mornings. But he also must've wanted to spoil it by bringing you here." he hissed. Ryuuji chuckled. "Well, you have to have good and evil to create the world. I thought you already knew that when you graduated from High Priest school. Too bad your teacher didn't make you repeat the year." Seto glared even more at him.  
  
"Shouldn't you be asleep?" asked Jou, his confidence slowly coming back to him. "I mean, you did patrol until Ra awakened, you need your rest." Ryuuji chuckled malevolently. "How sweet, Seto. Your slave has concern for me. But then again, he does seem like the type to have concern for everybody." he stated. "Unlike you." said Seto. Seto then turned to Jou. "Puppy, don't show concern to people like him. He doesn't deserve compassion, honesty, and pity, which is the greatest gift anyone could ever get everyday." he warned. Jou smirked.  
  
"Don't worry, love, I don't show concern to people who care nothing about my own feelings, and this guy is practically saying that he could care less about what I feel." Ryuuji frowned, then grinned evilly. "High Priest Seto, you corrupt whoever you touch. And you are touching Jou. You're afraid to face me, which is understandable, because no one has ever beaten me at anything. Not at fighting, seduction, or games. I'm the king when it comes to a challenge." he bragged. Seto sneered at him.  
  
"Anyone can beat someone who's an amateur like you! Even a 5 year-old can beat you in a game of survival!" he protested. Ryuuji laughed. "Then I say we play, any game you want, you name it. I'll conquer it!" Seto frowned. "Wait, I'll play a game with you." said Jou, walking out of Seto's embrace. Seto and Ryuuji were surprised. "I'll pick the game. We play by my rules, and if I win, you will allow me and Seto to be within each other's love in peace until the day we die." he stated. Ryuuji chuckled.  
  
"Fine by me, but if I win, then you have to spend a day with me, and night too. Just you and me, got it?" he asked, chuckling deviously. Seto's eyes widened at Ryuuji's request. Jou nodded. "Fine. Meet me in the training room, I'll be there in a minute." Ryuuji nodded, and left, smirking evilly. Seto looked at his flaxen-eyes lover. How could Jou agree to Ryuuji's request, especially if he already knows exactly what Ryuuji wants?  
  
"Puppy, what are you doing?! What if he does win? You know what he'll do to you. Are you sure about this?" he asked frantically. Jou smiled kindly, and and reached up his slender hand and stroked Seto's face, created an invisible pattern while looking into deep ocean eyes. "Seto, are you able to trust me?" he asked. Seto nodded, taking Jou's stroking hand into his own. "Always, puppy." he whispered. Jou's eyes lit up. "Then I am able to win." Seto knew what Jou was saying, and he smiled kindly.  
  
Jou and Seto arrived at the training room. Ryuuji stood patiently, smirking at the couple and giving lustful eyes at Jou. The training room was rather large, and it had weapons of all kind mounted on the walls. Seto stood near the door, while Jou walked farthur into the room. "So, what's your game, Jou?" asked Ryuuji. Jou smirked, and got out his sword. Ryuuji's eyes widened a bit. Jou swung his mighty sword around over his head a bit, then tipped the sword so that the shining blade would lightly touch the ground, with Jou holding onto the handle.  
  
"The game we play is a game I've invented. Since you seem so eager to try something new, I might as well give you something to try. Ryou, Honda, Teana, Yugi and I used to play it all the time. It's called Batman Baseball. Now, the guy who will be with swinger is called the Batman. All you have to do, Ryuuji, is try to get any of your knives to get through my sword. If a knife goes through, you get a point. If I block it, I get a point. Person with the most points wins. Got it?" he explained.  
  
Ryuuji chuckled, and nodded. "Sounds simple to me." he said, pulling out one of his knives. Jou turned to Seto. "The High Priest will be out witness for anyone cheating or getting injured or stuff like that." Seto nodded his head. "Let the game begin!" he announced. Ryuuji instantly threw the knife at Jou. Jou saw it coming and quickly swung his sword, allowing the knife to go straight into a wall. Ryuuji growled and threw another knife. Jou easily swung his sword and blocked that knife too.  
  
The game went on, every time Ryuuji threw his knives at the skilled blonde, Jou would always block them and send them elsewhere. Ryuuji was down to his last six knives. 'I'll never get Jou by throwing them one by one. Looks like I'll just have to throw them all at once' he thought. Jou looked at Ryuuji, with brimming confidence and burning eyes. He was winning.  
  
Ryuuji threw all six of the knives at once. Since all of them were coming from different directions, Jou knew that he had to find a way to block all of them. Then he got an idea. He gripped the center of the blade, and swirled his sword like a baton. His plan worked. All six knives were blocked and all of them were heading right for Ryuuji. Ryuuji gasped, and dodged the knives. all six pinned him to the wall he was in front of.  
  
Jou laughed in his celebration and looked at his lover. "Score please?" he asked. Seto grinned. "Jou: twenty and Ryuuji: zero. Jou started jumping up and down in excitement. Then he walked over to his pinned opponent.  
  
Ryuuji glared at Jou. Jou smirked. "I hope you keep true to your word, and that you will leave me and Seto alone until the day we die. And I want you to keep this straight in that head of yours." he said. "I belong to Seto. I answer to no other, especially you. Harm Seto, and you'll face the wrath of my sword and my spirit. Come after me again, and you'll never live to see another beautiful morning. Understand?"  
  
Ryuuji glared at Seto, who just glared back, and nodded. "I understand completely." Jou then walked away, leaving Ryuuji with his thoughts. Ryuuji watched him and Seto walk out of the training room. 'I understand completely' he thought darkly.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Well, I hope that wasn't too bad after my very lengthy vacation. I'M BACK!!!! WHOO HOO!!!! XD 


	12. Darkness and Light find comfort within e...

The Millenia  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Made a resolution to update much more often, so here I am trying to fulfill it.  
  
*That CANNOT be Yugi: 8 votes  
  
*Damn, he's hot!: 19 votes  
  
*Uh.....What just happened?: 5 votes  
  
*I didn't react to anything, I just went along with it: 14 votes  
  
Special Thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU RULE FF.NET!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking *blah*=italics  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chapter 12: Darkness and Light find comfort in each other  
  
Inside the wonderous palace, down the hall, within the walls of the pharaoh's chamber, laying in deep slumber in soft and sheltered sheets, was Yugi. On the outside, he looked pretty, perfect, and peaceful sleeping. But his dream spoke differently.  
  
Yugi was on a battlefield. Witnessing the fight. All the fighting, killing, and weapons damaging their targets. He looked around. Everywhere lay dead bodies. Bodies of solders, the enemy, and what shocked this sinless man nearly to his own death was the bodies of his friends. Butchered, sliced, or simply stabbed. Lying on the ocher sands of Egypt, crimson life spreading as far as the eye can see.  
  
But that's not what made Yugi's heart scream with absolute fear. Yugi saw a man. A man with long black hair and navy blue eyes, with a sword in his hand, charging after him. Yugi was paralyzed to the spot where he stood. He couldn't run, he couldn't hear, he couldn't even scream. All he could do was stand and watch.  
  
Suddenly Yami came in front of him, taking the sword's hit that was meant for the pure martial arts master. Yugi's eyes widened. Yami died, right in front of him. And the worst part is, he didn't do a single thing to save him. Yuugi screamed.  
  
Yugi woke up. His soft violet eyes were wide, and his skin was covered with cold beads of sweat. Yuugi sat up, the silky covers still concealing his lower half of the body; however, showing off his sleek chest. Panting, Yugi wiped off the sweat from his forehead. 'It was just a dream' he thought. 'It can't come true. Can it?'  
  
Yugi, now fully dressed, walked down the hallways, looking for any of the Millenia or Jou. 'Hmm, Jou must be busy hanging out with Seto. I don't trust Ryuuji. From what Jou told me, it looks like his and Seto's relationship are going to be facing very tough weather' he thought. Yugi looked out to the horizon. The sun was very high up, so that meant that it was near noon.  
  
'The meeting Yami's in must be over by now' he thought with some confidence. Yugi walked down the corridor, hearing his own footsteps echo throughout the hall. Yugi then saw Yami walking with his guards, talking about with something with a serious face. Yugi smiled at first, then frowned. He didn't want Yami to worry over him and Yami always figured out what was bothering his petite lover. But before Yugi could turn away, Yami spotted him.  
  
"Yugi! You're finally awake!" he greeted. Yami then turned to his guards.  
  
"You may go, I have said all I needed to say to you." he stated. The guards nodded, bowed, then left the pharaoh with his soulmate. Yami smiled kindly at Yugi.  
  
"Did you have a pleasant rest?" he asked kindly. Yugi remembered the dream he had, and decided not to tell Yami about it. 'I don't want to make him worry' he confirmed in his mind. Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did." he lied. Yami chuckled and hugged Yugi.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you to see first thing, love. But the meeting lasted a long time and they wouldn't let me leave to join you." he said, giving Yugi a kiss on the forehead. Yugi sighed and gave Yami a light kiss on the lips. "It's ok love. I understand. What was the meeting about?" he asked innocently. Yami frowned slightly and gently stroked Yugi's bangs away from his face so he could see his sweetheart's soft voilet irises. "I need the entire Millenia here to tell you that, love. For it concerns every person in Egypt." he explained. Yugi nodded.  
  
Later, the entire Millenia, along with Yami and Seto, were gathered into the counseling room. Yami, of course, sitting at the end, with Yugi on the right and Seto to the left. Jou was next to Seto, Shizuka was next to Yugi. Teana was next to Shizuka, Honda was next to Jou. Ryou was next to Shizuka, Malik was next to Honda. Bakura was next to Ryou, Marik was next to Malik. Mai was next to Bakura, Isis was next to Marik. Ryuuji sat on the other end of the table, looking very smug. Jou and Seto tried to ignore him, but that was very hard when Ryuuji wouldn't stop staring at them.  
  
"Okay, this morning I have found out something very important." the high pharaoh began. "In Rome, there is this man named Pegasus J. Crawford. He's not a Roman native, but he's a man with high power. He wants to wage war on Egypt." Everyone was shocked, even horrified. Egypt was just recovering from terror within their own land, and now they have to face a foreign one.  
  
"I don't know why he wants to wage war on us. But I do want to know this. Mai, Isis, and Ryuuji; do you know this man?" he questioned. Isis nodded.  
  
"Yes, and I think I know why he wants to wage war on us." she answered. "You see, Pegasus was a kind, gentle man. He was greatly loved because of his beautiful paintings, many of them focused on the beauty of his lovely wife, Cindy (a/n does anyone know the Japanese name of Pegasus's wife? I'm just guessing) But his wife died, and he fell into despair and depression." she ezplained. Yami gasped.  
  
"Wait, I know Cindy. She was once here in Egypt as my guest. She was kind, and sweet. But during that time, I mistreated her. I sent her to her death because she told me so." he confessed. "She told you to kill her?" said Honda. Yami shook his head. "No, I sent her to her death. I hung her, outside the palace." he told the Millenia, shamefully. Yugi looked at him with kindness and pity, and silently took Yami's hand into his own.  
  
"Well, Pegasus must've found out, and I guess that's why he wants to wage war with you, with a thirst to see your blood spread out onto the golden sands that cover Egypt's horrendous sins." Isis added, pointing outside. The wind was gently blowing in the distance, creating little whirls of sand. Seto turned to Yami. "My pharaoh, tell them about the army Pegasus plans to use against us." he suggested. The pharaoh nodded.  
  
"Pegasus has a group of people working for him, that have certain fighting abiliies just all of you. Pegasus knows how to swordfight. He's not as good as a gladiator but good enough to kill someone. Including Pegasus, there are 14 people. We have 12 people in the Millenia. The group is called the Shadows because most of them attack using secret magic. They're also after you, Yugi. Along with the rest of the Millenia." he explained. Then he sighed. "You are outnumbered, Yugi. What will you do?" Yugi smiled.  
  
"Make it even. Yami, you and Seto can join the Millenia." he suggested. Yami shook his head. "Yugi, I don't know how to fight. Ever since I was born, no one has ever taught me how to defend myself. My father taught me to depend on other people to save your own skin. I am not worthy of a place within your circle of friends." he said. Yugi shook his head, took both of the pharaoh's hands, and looked into the carmine eyes of his lover.  
  
"Yami, I will teach you a style that is easy and very effective. Any person somehow knows how to defend themselves. I will teach you how to turn that knowledge into your own sixth sense. So don't worry, ok?" he reassured, his eyes smiling with warmth and tenderness. Yami, knowing Yugi somehow always makes sense in this world full of confusion, nodded. Yugi chuckled, then turned to the rest of the group.  
  
"All right. Now, since most of them use magic, we *have* to fight like we've never fought before. Practice often. Use your fighting skills as normally as you would walk or speak, for now you have to depend on them at this time more than ever." he said. Everyone nodded.  
  
"But Yugi, why should all of us have to fight? There are *certain* individuals here who cannot stand up for themselves." Bakura hissed, glaring at Ryou, who just lowered his head in shame. Yugi noticed this and looked at Bakura. "I'm sorry, Bakura, but I do not see a single person in this room who cannot fight. I don't have your eyes, so I don't see what you see." he stated. Ryou's eyes lit up with gratitude. Bakura leered at Yugi in frustration, then scowled at Ryou, who noticed and lowered his head again. Marik kicked Bakura under the tabe and frowned at him. Bakura just ignored him.  
  
"I have a list of the Shadow members right here that a spy gave me. You all can read it and plan a strategy. Plan well. We don't know when he's going to strike us." Yami warned. He passed the list to Yugi and Yugi read it. The list looked like this:  
  
~Pegasus: Full name is Pegasus J. Crawford Age: 33-43 Gender: Male Fighting style: Sword fighting Weapon: Sword Fighting level: 8  
  
~Rex: Full name is Rex Raptor Age: 15-18 Gender: Male Fighting style: Summoning dinosaurs Weapon: Hunter's spear Fighting level: 6  
  
~Weevil: Full name is Weevil Underwood Age: 15-17 Gender: Male Fighting style: Conjuring insects Weapon: None Fighting level: 5 but cheats  
  
~Bandit Keith: Full name unknown Age: 20-25 Gender: Male Fighting style: Gadgets/machines he created Weapon: Machines Fighting level: 5-6  
  
~Mako: Full name is Mako Tsunami Age: 17 Gender: Male Fighting style: Javelin-throwing Weapon: Metal Javelin/long spear Fighting level: 4-5 (a/n Does anyone know what's the name for the sport event that had javelins in it?)  
  
~Panic: Full name unknown Age: unknown Gender: Male Fighting style: Blinds foes in darkness, then kills them Weapon: None Fighting level: 3  
  
~Bonz: Full name unknown Age: 10-13 Gender: Male Fighting style: Necromancer/ summoning ghosts Weapon: None Fighting level: 2  
  
~Para: Full name unknown, but brother of Dox Age: 30 Gender: Male Fighting style: Creating labyrinths of illusion Weapon: None Fighting level: 7  
  
~Dox: Full name unknown, but brother of Para Age: 30 Gender: Male Fighting style: Creating labryinths of illusion Weapon: None Fighting level: 7  
  
~Arkana: Full name unknown Age: 30-40 Fighting style: Pulling magician tricks Weapon: None Fighting level: 7  
  
~Espa Roba: Full name is Espa Roba Age: 13-16 Gender: Male Fighting style: Telekinesis Weapon: Anything he can find Fighting level: 4  
  
~Noa: Full name unknown Age: 10-13 Gender: Male Fighting style: Trapping minds in another reality Weapon: None Fighting level: 8  
  
~Odion: Full name unknown Age: 30-32 Gender: Male Fighting style: Calling ancient monsters to do his bidding Weapon: Metal rod Fighting level: 7  
  
~Mokuba: Full name unknown Age: 12 Gender: Male Fighting style: Shadow magic Weapon: None Fighting level: 8  
  
When the list was passed to Mai, she sighed in disgust. "They're all *males*! What happened to all the females?" she asked sarcastically. Isis sighed. "You know how Rome feels about women." she replied matter-of-factly. Mai shook her head in absolute aversion, then passed the list to the person next to her.  
  
The list soon reached Seto, who went pale when he saw the last name. 'No, it can't be him' he thought. 'He wasn't supposed to be a warrior' Jou saw the paleness and the sweat on his lover's face, and quickly grabbed his hand. "Seto, are you all right?" he asked, with pure worry in his voice. Seto snapped out of his thoughts, and nodded, gripping Jou's fragile hand with a firm grip. Yami noticed this and turned to the group.  
  
"The meeting is over. Go now and plan how you are going to defend the country you swore your allegiance to." he commanded. Everyone nodded and rose from their seats. Marik stomped over to Bakura and grabbed his arm. "I need to talk to you right now." he hissed quietly. Bakura glared at his friend, but nodded. The two soon left together. Ryou and Malik looked at each other with curiosity. "Let's follow them." Malik suggested. Ryou took another glance and shook his head.  
  
"We shouldn't. We might get caught." he warned. Malik smirked. "If what I think is right, they won't do anything to us." he said. Malik then walked to follow Marik and and Bakura. Ryou sighed, then followed Malik soon after.  
  
Seto and Jou reached the High Priest's bedchamber, where Seto quietly sat on the bed. Jou knelt and looked up at Seto's overwhelmed colbat orbs with his own relaxed honey brown. "Seto, you know one of the people on the list. Do you mind telling me who? And how you know that person?" he inquired, needing to know exactly what was going on with his lover.  
  
Seto sighed, and looked down at Jou with an emotion that no one could ever describe, then he took one of Jou's gentle hands and held them with a light grip. "The very last name on the list, Mokuba, is my little brother." he confessed. He turned to Jou's face, looking for any sign of shock, inquiry, or even pity. But instead he saw a look that said *Tell me more*, so he continued.  
  
"You see, when I was 12 years old, my parents died. Mokuba was my little brother, and the only family I had. Then the pharaoh, Yami's father, decided that Mokuba would learn his powers as a High Priest better if he learned them in another country. So they sent him off on a ship, to go find a country best suited for him." he explained. Then Seto remembered a painful memory that he wished didn't happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little boy was running through the empty halls of the palace. His sable hair flowing freely behind him, his sullied blue eyes full of fear and sadness. Running like the wind, this little boy fled into his sheltered bedchamber, one he was currently sharing with another. A young Seto, who was once occupied looking over the city on the balcony, now turned to face the little boy panting fromt he long run. Young Seto came over to him with concern and love, and knelt down to his level.  
  
"Mokuba, you shouldn't be here. You need to be on the ship before the sun touches the palace." he said, almost scolding the little boy. The little boy, now named Mokuba, shook his head and squeezed Young Seto into a tight embrace, with tears trickling down.  
  
"Big brother, I don't want to go! I want to stay with you!" he sobbed. "Please don't make me go with them! Please, big brother! Please don't make me go with them!" he begged, wailing at his older sibling. Young Seto looked at his younger relative, wishing with all his heart that he could fulfill his brother's wish, but he knew that if he defied the pharaoh, he would die.  
  
Young Seto pulled his brother away so he could look at him, smiled at him, then gently wiped away his tears. "Mokuba, you are the best brother that anyone could ever wish for, while I'm the exact opposite." he said sadly, looking down on the ground. Mokuba looked at him with confusion. "What makes you say that, big brother? You're the best, don't let anyone say you're not." he stated. Young Seto looked at Mokuba with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Mokuba, I cannot do anything to make us stay together. You know what would happen if we don't do what the pharaoh says." Mokuba nodded, knowing that his brother was right. Young Seto went on. "Little brother, can you promise me something?" he asked, half smiling. Mokuba nodded again. Young Seto sighed.  
  
"The pharaoh said that you can come back once your training is over. Now, for your training to be over, you must do everything your teacher tells you, with no complaint. Can you promise me that? Can you promise me that you will do what your teacher says, with no complaint? And be a good boy so you can come home?"  
  
Mokuba looked long and hard into his brother's eyes, then he burst into tears. Grabbing his brother into another tight embrace, he started crying again. "I promise, big brother! I'll be a good boy so I can come home! If I do everything the teacher tells me to do, and I come home, will I stay with you forever until we can't anymore?" he sobbed. Young Seto smiled, gently but warmly hugged his little brother, and nodded.  
  
"Yes Mokuba. When you come home, you can stay for as long as you want. Just be a good boy so you and I can be together once again." he whispered, crying softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jou looked into his lover's eyes. Instead of finding that usual confident Seto, he saw that young blue-eyed boy waiting for his brother's return. Jou's warm fair eyes were now welling up with tears, tears of sadness and pain that seemed to transfer from Seto to him. Seto took notice and immediately pulled his lover into a soft and sweet embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." Jou protested, meaning the tears. Seto shook his head. "No," he said. "Puppies are allowed to cry."  
  
Jou chuckled at this sentence, and pulled Seto into a tighter embrace. Seto welcomed this and lightly kissed Jou on the neck. Neither men knew who was listening near the door, who planned to exploit Seto's weakness to the pharaoh, and render Seto useless to the Millenia.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Well, how was it? I hope it wasn't too rushed or anything like that. IMPORTANT NOTICE AFTER THESE BOLD WORDS: I need to know the Japanese names of these people:  
  
~Mako Tsunami  
  
~Weevil Underwood  
  
~Rex Raptor  
  
And anyone else on the list EXCEPT FOR PEGASUS!! So, reviewers, please help me with this. So, please leave a review and I'll see you later! 


End file.
